Blame the Candy
by Rippertish
Summary: Ripper and Buffy have a little talk during 'Band Candy'. She doesn't get to talk much though. CHAPTER 12*FINAL* ON: Love making. WARNING: M-rated. pairing: B/Ripper & B/G ending. // Big tnx to MusoukaS 4 the beta
1. Chapter 1: Alleyway

**Title:** Blame the Candy - part 1

**Author:** Rippertish

**Pairing:** Buffy x Ripper / Buffy x Giles (possibly)

**Genre:** Angst, Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor its characters. I do not make any profits out of this. I'm only borrowing them for a little wee while until I finish this fan fiction and borrow them for another.

**Summary****:** This fan fiction is based upon the episode "Band Candy". It picks up where Buffy shows her mom the damaged car. Ripper and Buffy have a little talk. She doesn't get to talk much though. What will Giles think of that?

**Note:** Big thank you to MusoukaS for the amazing beta.

**Warning!**

The rating will change into M in future chapters soon or later.

* * *

Joyce looked at her car and couldn't believe what Buffy was showing her.

"What d'hell did you do to my car? Are you nuts?" Joyce loudly said as she headed to the car to inspect the damage from a closer look.

Taking the opportunity, Buffy grabbed Giles by the arm and dragged him into a close-by alleyway. Ripper, on the other hand, found it very amusing to see how he was being dragged to the hidden and dimmed spot.

"Giles, listen to me. You need..."

"No, you listen to me. I'm your Watcher, so you do as I tell you. Now, sod off!" Ripper blew his cigarette smoke right at her.

Buffy yanked the cigarette from him, threw it down on the ground and stomped it out.

"What's your problem, hm? _Meself _and your mum can't have a little bit of fun?"

"Ow... The problem is that there's a major bad thing going on... and besides, this whole making-out between you two is just so wrong!"

"Why wrong, Slayer?"

"Because it's you... and my mom!", she said as if it explained everything.

"'cause you don't get to play with us?", Ripper said, smirking to her.

"Ewwwww..."

"Tsc, tsc, tsc, I see...," he grinned as he played with a strand of her soft blond hair, "you want me just for you, Luv?"

Buffy snorted and removed her hair from his hands.

"Hey, calm down, Shortcake, there's enough Ripper for everybody," he said as he opened his arms, inflating his chest out.

Buffy caught herself staring at his chest, which was hugged by the white t-shirt and his unhidden, yet strong biceps.

'Hm, never noticed that Giles had such a yummy body under all that tweed...', she thought and shook her head to get rid of the images. She started to make her way out of the alley. She'd given up on him. It was pointless to reason with a 16-year-old-tick-tack-boom Giles.

However, Ripper came after her, circling around her and stopping her in her track, "C'mon, it's clear as water that you like what you see. You are lusting after your Watcher. And I can tell ya, you're gonna love what these hands can do to you".

He held his hand up, wickedly showing her the palms as the fingers moved forwards and backwards.

"I'm not a book, Giles. I doubt you can do much for me," she said as she gave him a mockingly dry grin.

He started to hover above her, lowering himself exactly so above her that she had no other choice than to stumble backwards, now noticing the dark brick wall right behind her, "I could turn you inside out if I wanted to, literally. You wouldn't know what'd hit you".

All this close proximity and his new behavior caught her by surprise. Ripper could tell by her expression that she'd already regretted teasing him. Not him, really, his shy librarian self. But he and Giles were kind of best mates, and she wouldn't get easily out of this one.

She had her back to the wall and had a very seductive, self-confident man approaching her, getting closer and closer. Buffy couldn't move, her body was captivated by her confused mind. She swallowed hard and stared at his chest.

Ripper grinned wickedly again and brought his mouth close to her ear. "Do you wanna know what I do to a book when I take it to bed?", his voice was low and husky as he spoke.

Buffy gasped and looked up, meeting his eyes. Shock, disbelief and a weird rush of desire cursed through her spine.

"It might be selfish, Luv, but sometimes we have no other alternative than to choose a book by its cover." He gave her an appreciative glance up and down, it was piercing her slowly and she could see the hunger in his eyes.

"Then, we just have to make sure that the cover has a good texture. You know, so that it feels nice to the touch," he traced up her arms in a featherlike caress.

She gasped at the contact and her eyes snapped shut.

"You know how I like to treat my books well, keeping them warm...," he drifted off, placing his hands on the rough wall above her head, he then leaned in again, a bit closer this time, covering her small body with his heat until they were only a few mere inches apart, he finished his statement with a warm whisper into her ear, "and wet!"

'And wet?,' she thought, 'oh God, oh God!'

If she still had any doubts concerning the fact that he wasn't really talking about a book, this definitely clarified her thoughts. It actually complicated her mind even more and, involuntarily, she felt herself becoming just as he'd described; warm and wet.

"I like to take my time to undress and expose every tangled sentence and I'm the only one allowed to run a pair of eyes across the naked pages," he repeated, "the only one."

She still had her eyes closed, but she could hear in his tone of voice and heavy breathing that he was picturing her completely naked. His breath smelled like cigarettes and scotch, and she'd never imagine that such a mixture would turn her on this way.

He placed his head in her neck and sniffed on her skin, "Ah! How I crave the smell of a good book".

He felt her body shiver and he silently chuckled against her skin. He could see the goose bumps forming at the rim of her top. He pulled back a bit. She was motionless, her breath ragged and her eyes painfully shut. He smiled at her surrender. He had proved his point, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop, he was lured to her. Not to say, so damn hard.

"Sometimes, when I simply feel like it, I crack a book open... roughly, I don't care if the pages are gonna rip or not. I just want it open, exposed and waiting for me."

He delightedly noticed that her breath had been caught in her throat, waiting for him... awaiting him to say the next words.

"Did you ever taste a book, Kitten?"

She shook her head automatically.

"It tastes a lot like a sweet, dirty sin."

He licked her collarbone and trailed all the way down to her neck, reaching a certain spot near her ear. His metal earring scrapped her skin coldly, contrasting his warm tongue and she couldn't help but release a soft moan.

He licked the contours of her ear. He sucked on her earlobe and, whilst grinning, he playfully bit on it.

"You know... looking, smelling or tasting it, that's all bloody wicked, but nothing compares to... thrusting! And I thrust, and I thrust... I _thrust_ in every single word written there."

Buffy's knees buckled and her legs gave in at her weight.

"Ooops...," Ripper caught her from falling, his warm hands on each side of her torso, he then said with a lopsided smile, being slightly worried, "you alright, Kitten?"

Buffy found the ability to stand onto her two feet again, but it was still very unstable. She silently nodded as she looked like a deer caught in headlights and this somehow touched him.

"Breathe, Luv, please."

Buffy did as he requested and slowly started to return to her normal self again. She noticed the concern in his eyes. She could see Giles in there.

"I'm fine. I need to go", and with that, she brushed past him, leaving him all alone there, staring at the wall.

"Bloody hell", he said as he punched the brick wall.

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2: A restless Giles

**Title:** Blame the Candy - part 2

**Author:** Rippertish

**Pairing:** Buffy x Ripper / Buffy x Giles (possibly)

**Genre:** Angst, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor its characters. I do not make any profits out of this. I'm only borrowing them for a little wee while until I finish this fan fiction and borrow them for another.

**Summary****:** This fan fiction is based upon the episode "Band Candy". It picks up where Buffy shows her mom the damaged car. Ripper and Buffy have a little talk. She doesn't get to talk much though. What will Giles think of that?

**Note:** Big thank you to MusoukaS for the amazing beta.

**Warning!**

The rating will change into M in future chapters soon or later.

* * *

Giles was sitting at the table in the centre of the library, pinching the bridge of his nose so hard that it hurt. He'd been there the whole morning, mentally running through the events from the previous day.

He closed the book in front of him and stood up, his mind unable to focus on any of the books.

He wished the memories would've worn off as soon as the spell did. In fact, he wished that all the candy-influenced madness had never happened.

However, not finding it quite surprising himself, the strongest part of him refused to erase the feeling of Buffy's skin under his lips, more specifically, under his tongue.

Giles absently brought a leather-covered book up to his nose and took a deep breath, absorbing its aroma... It smelled nothing like her delicate, yet inebriating, vanilla and cinnamon scent.

He lowered the book, eventually placed it back on the table and carefully examined the knuckles on his left hand. They were raw and still stinging from punching the rough bricked wall yesterday.

Images of his hands gripping her slim torso crept into his mind.

Giles left his spot by the table in a hurry and crossed the room in long steps in a futile attempt to leave his own thoughts behind, pacing restlessly through the room.

He decided to occupy himself again by doing his usually-soothing tea-making task. He had lost the count of how many times he'd scalded herbs into the boiling water and still, there wasn't even a slight feeling of soothingness inside of him.

A new load of books had been scheduled to be delivered at the library that afternoon, and for the first time, he actually welcomed the cataloging and stacking task.

He'd managed to stay locked inside the library for the whole day and was actually glad that the SAT exams had started. Not a single student had entered the library today and the deadly silence of peace remained.

He imaged the Scooby Gang being busy with their exams and maybe even being punished by that 'poncy' principal Snyder for something completely ridicule, utter nonsense.

And Buffy? Well...

He knew he wouldn't see her any time soon. He desperately prayed for their friendship to survive once more through a dreadful episode.

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3: Late encounter

**Title:** Blame the Candy - part 3

**Author:** Rippertish

**Pairing:** Buffy x Ripper / Buffy x Giles (possibly)

**Genre:** Angst, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor its characters. I do not make any profits out of this. I'm only borrowing them for a little wee while until I finish this fan fiction and borrow them for another.

**Summary:** This fan fiction is based upon the episode "Band Candy". It picks up where Buffy shows her mom the damaged car. Ripper and Buffy have a little talk. She doesn't get to talk much though. What will Giles think of that?

**Note:** Big thanks to MusoukaS for the amazing beta.

**Warning!**

The rating will change into M in future chapters soon or later.

------------

It was late and Giles was still at the library, crouching down between the bookshelves as he placed one of the new volumes on a lower shelf.

"Giles?"

"Dear Lord, Buffy!", he said as he jumped up, but quickly regained himself from the frightened motion.

"Hi," she quietly greeted him, standing a few meters away.

"Hm, ah, hello," he managed to say as he felt how his heart was racing at the speed of a thousand miles per hour.

She reluctantly came a bit closer, approaching him.

"What are _ya_ sti-" / "How were-?", they asked at the same time.

"Please", he said and slightly nodded, encouraging her to speak first.

"What are you still doing here? I was on my way home from patrol and noticed that the lights were still on," she said, however, her tone of voice was still soft, "I decided to check it out".

"There were a couple of new books that needed to be shelved and I thought..," he drifted off, "ah, well, thank you for your concern".

She nodded and an awkward silence fell between them.

"Hm, and your exams?", he said when their eyes finally locked, but he quickly turned his back to her and picked up a new book from the trolley beside him. He was extremely nervous and tried to hide it.

She walked over to him and placed a tentative hand on his back, "Giles?"

He was startled once more, causing him to jump up and turn to her. Her eyes were searching his. They met for a brief moment and he quickly brushed past her, "Would you care for some tea?"

Buffy firmly grabbed him by the lower part of his arm, yanking him back to face her. She searched for his eyes again, but they refused to meet hers.

She hadn't really expected this kind of reaction from Giles. She had fully trusted in the fact that he would apologize for his Ripper behaviour and beg for her forgiveness. She knew damn right that he remembered what had happened last night; everyone in the city affected by the spell didn't experience any memory loss or any puzzlement of any kind.

She started to grow restless and frustrated by his disregarding behaviour. How dare he, her Watcher, run her over like a big truck, such as the way he did yesterday, yet simply ignore her the next day?

She was the Slayer, the Chosen One, strong and certainly not naive. And he would regret his deed; she concluded her thoughts with an evil smirk forming at the corners of her mouth.

End of part 3


	4. Chapter 4: Buffy's counterplay

Title: Blame the Candy - part 4

Author: Rippertish

Pairing: Buffy x Giles

Genre: Angst, drama and romance

Rating: T/M

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor its characters. I do not make any profits out of this. I'm only borrowing them for a wee while until I finish this fan fiction and borrow them for another.

Summary: This fan fiction is based upon the episode "Band Candy". It picks up where Buffy shows her mom the damaged car. Ripper and Buffy have a little talk. She doesn't get to talk much though. What will Giles think of that?

Note: Big thanks to MusoukaS for the amazing beta.

Warning!

This chapter is T/M-rated!

* * *

Buffy released her grip from Giles' arm and let her hands trail downwards. She reached for the book that he'd been holding, retrieving it from him. It was a light-brown leather-covered book, it being not too heavy and about two inches thick.

She looked rather appreciative towards the book as she brought it up to her nose, taking a deep breath to perceive the aroma of the hard leather surface.

Giles remembered the very same movement from this morning and couldn't help but wonder what she was doing, his brow slightly frowned in the process.

"Sweet dirty sin", she suddenly said.

Giles swallowed hard as she approached him. It was now his turn to feel his back up against a solid barrier, being trapped between the bookshelf and her.

She ran the edge of the book across her throat in a very sensuous manner, her facial expression showing a form of intense, insane pleasure.

Giles' eyes widened and she felt quite thrilled in seeing her prey dazed. 'It's actually working,' she thought, smirking, 'I'm _gonna_ have so much fun with this.'

Buffy brought the book up to her mouth before starting to nibble upon the corner of one of its edges. She attentively watched Giles, being quite pleased with the results she was getting as he watched her advances. He could see her tongue gently scraping it through her slightly-open lips.

She brought her other hand up and it started to move up and down the edge of the book on a slow pace. Her tongue came out to taste the top of the corner as her hand started to stroke faster.

Giles' breath got caught in his throat. "Stop, please", he blurted out, his eyes pleading for her mercy. At the same time, his hands came up to reach for the book. One of his hands covered hers, it gently pressed against hers so that her movements stopped. She froze at his abrupt movement.

His warm hand caused a sensation, pretty much like butterflies awakening and flying inside the pit of her stomach.

She stopped, letting go of the book. She stood there still in front of him, waiting for his explanations, excuses or anything else that he might have to say regarding the events from the previous day.

Her eyes once more looked for his and the moment they found each other's gaze, it only lasted for a brief moment as Giles averted his eyes quickly.

Buffy then turned her back to him and he felt relief wash all over him. But it didn't last too long. His eyes soon betrayed him and ran up and down Buffy's body. He was still very much affected by her previous actions.

She slowly started to walk away from him, her eyes skimming through the stacks of books as her fingers ran over them, as if she was looking for a particular book.

Her skirt was an offence to the School's ethics regulations and he couldn't avoid, couldn't stop, watching the sway of her hips.

He silently cursed himself. 'She's a student and your Slayer', he thought while forcing his eyes back up.

'What is she doing? Why can't I simply tell her that I'm terribly sorry and regret my behaviour, Ripper's behaviour?', his mind questioned him as his body challenged him, seeing as he'd always been the oh so self-controlled British librarian, but her Watcher as well.

It was right then, at that very exact moment, when she retrieved a book from one of the shelves and turned to face him once more.

"Since we're both here alone at the library and the school's already closed," she trailed off, "we might as well, study."

She held the book in her hand as she walked back to him. "Wild life behaviour," she said as she read the title, her tone of voice being about an octave lower, "Do you know this one? I always thought it wasn't very appropriate for our school."

Giles didn't really recall this particular book. There were so many of them and Biology wasn't exactly his strength. He didn't answer and found himself being cornered by her again.

Buffy opened the book, her eyes skimming through its index, "Animal genetics, no. Animal hierarchy, no, boring", she said as she continued searching through the index.

"Here it is," a mysterious, unreadable expression appeared upon her face, "Animal Mating Oddities."

'Oh boy, this is going to be even more interesting than I'd planned', she thought after noticing his completely bewildered face.

"Buffy?", he asked in an implicit attempt to try to understand what was going on.

"Hold on, I'm busy right now," she replied while flicking through the pages, looking for the right one. She then suddenly looked quite self-confident and, in an alarming way, very intimidating.

"Here, let's start with the nice and cute frogs," she announced and started to read the passage out loud, "during mating, the male will croak repeatedly to attract the attention of the female. After succeeding to do so, the male and female will move to a quiet place, away from the others, to perform their sexual encounter in private."

Buffy tilted the book and continued her reading, "the dolphins are by far the ones with the strongest sexual desire, seeing as they mate many times a day. The male dolphins have a voracious sexual appetite, they will often force the female to have sex, therefore... raping her."

Buffy kept pressing on and on and she watched Giles sink his back even further towards the flat surface behind him, nowhere to escape and she found it evilly pleasing.

"The giant turtle... when the male finds his mate, he roams the female and nips her legs until she draws them in, thereby immobilizing her. He then proceeds to mount her. Mating last for hours, during which the male grunts and roars loudly. Hmmmm... Imagine that, Giles."

Now, she came very close to him and her vanilla-cinnamon scent started to invade his nostrils.

"The Sea Lions are stimulated by the sight of other sea lions performing sex. The older males are expected to satisfy the sexual needs of their harem. Coupling may last an hour or longer and once one affair is completed, the male will hurry ashore to begin again with a new female."

"The male butterfly will approach the female by fluttering his wings more frequently that he usually does. The female gets excited with his exhibitionist behaviour and joins him. They join their bodies together by linking their abdomens. The male is always unfortunate as he often has to face death shortly after mating."

Giles slid his body to the ground in a futile attempt to escape from her words. He dropped the book, the one he'd been holding, by his side and simply sat there, one knee bent as he was fidgeting with his spectacles in his hands.

This position left him even more vulnerable and she crouched down in front of him, holding the opened book in one hand. He clearly showed his defeat and Buffy felt certain about the power her words had on him.

"The female Porcupine will rear up to expose her quill-less underbelly and let the male mount her from behind, which is the only safe position for porcupines. Once mating begins, the female is... insatiable," she emphasized the word and finished her reading near his ear, "she forces the male to mate many times until he is thoroughly exhausted. If he gets tired too quickly, she will leave him for another male."

"As so are the female Chimpanzees that have been observed, apparently, they engage in sex more than twenty times a day."

Buffy placed a hand upon his shoulder and he shivered at the light contact.

"But some females, Giles, are a bit temperamental. The Praying Mantis, for example, has long been known for the cannibalistic response while copulating. During mating, the male mantis will jump on the back of the female. If he miscounted the jump, he is more likely to become a meal for her", she gave his shoulder a firm squeeze and faced him, licking her lips in a suggestive way.

"However, if his jump was successful, they will mate sexually. He will thus choose to approach her from behind and then hang onto her back with his front legs. Then, when the mating begins, it can last for hours."

To his surprise and desperation, Giles found himself getting painfully hard.

"Quite naughty animals, aren't they?," she commented, but didn't actually wait for his answer before she continued, "while he is mating with her, she sometimes has a habit of biting his head off. It is said to be a signal for the male to release his sperm."

Giles gasped and Buffy grinned mischievously as she blew hot air on his ear. Giles shrieked and couldn't believe what she was doing. He was confused, terrified and, ironically, getting more aroused at every erotic or violent statement. He kept himself motionless on the ground, waiting for some kind of miracle to save him. He was her prey for tonight and it was damn clear to both of them.

"Um, the funny thing is, this specimen of spiders is called Psychedelic. While mating, the male will offer his abdomen to her, placing it over the female's mouthparts. Next, she begins to squirt digestive juices onto his abdomen while inserting the first pulp. If he is still strong, he will be able to withdraw the inserting of the second pulp. In most cases, she will eat him while, or after, the mating. If he is lucky enough to have not been eaten by her, he will die soon after mating."

"Poor innocent males, they are all being devoured by their partners", she said while bringing her hand up to his neck, sliding her hand towards the back of his skull and pulling it firmly down by his hair.

"The female Hyena's are bigger and stronger than the males," Buffy tightened the grip on his hair, "and definitely much more aggressive."

Giles bared his gritted teeth to her while he was forced to look straight into her eyes. He felt pain and promiscuous joy at the same time, his animal instincts swelling more and more up inside him.

"The couple of Rhinoceroses use their brute force to test each other's strength before mating. For hours on end, they charge one another. Once the female is certain she has a worthy mate, she will instigate copulation."

Buffy lowered her head to his and huskily whispered inches away from his mouth, "The male mounts her from the back and penetrates her. They continue to have sex for about an hour and a half, with the male sometimes ejaculating every ten minutes."

Giles jerked his head up, trying to capture her mouth with his. Buffy quickly pulled her face away from his reach and tightened her grip on his hair even more. Giles groaned in pain and frustration.

She released a satisfied laugh and released his hair after a rough tug down. She turned her back to him, grinning widely and very pleased with the result of her provocative actions. She would leave him there, alone. And he would regret playing with her.

She had had her sweet revenge and they were now even.

Giles, however, was far too gone. The pure instinctive and not at all rational beast inside him was free, angry and hungry.

It was only too late when Buffy found herself pinned down to the library's floor underneath him. She then noticed the darkened, full of desire, green pair of eyes that had their full attention focused on her now.

His mouth came crushing down on hers without further warning. His hands held her shamelessly while his warm body was hungrily pushed against hers.

Buffy was too shocked, not responding to the kiss, but also didn't prevent his advances.

Giles didn't seem to care. His tongue explored her slightly-open mouth as if it was feeding from her. His hips moved sensually and restless over hers. He had one hand holding her face still and the other started to run across her thigh. It seemed as if it was burning her skin, it was carrying so much heat on its way up.

Giles pulled away to adjust their bodies and it was then when realization hit him. He took Buffy's surprised and frightened look in and stumbled backwards, getting himself away from her.

End of part 4.


	5. Chapter 5: What d'hell is going on?

Title: Blame the Candy - part 5

Author: Rippertish

Pairing: Buffy x Giles

Genre: Angst, drama and romance

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor its characters. I do not make any profits out of this. I'm only borrowing them for a wee while until I finish this fan fiction and borrow them for another.

Summary: This fan fiction is based upon the episode "Band Candy". It picks up where Buffy shows her mom the damaged car. Ripper and Buffy have a little talk. She doesn't get to talk much though. What will Giles think of that?

Note: Big thanks to MusoukaS for the amazing beta.

Warning!

M-rated for future chapters soon or later! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Buffy was unable to even move a muscle, her legs limp and slightly shaking. Her widened eyes followed Giles' movements until he disappeared behind the shelves. A second later, she jumped a little bit up when hearing how loudly he slammed his office's door shut.

In his office, Giles immediately walked straight towards his desk. He could feel that his body was beyond normal temperature, his mouth dry and his heart pounding louder than Samba drums.

He looked back at the closed door and anxiously rubbed the back of his head. He quickly made his way back to the door and placed his hand on the door knob. He sighed impatiently and lowered his head.

The Watcher took a deep breath and, fighting his impulses, released the door knob. He shrugged out of his jacket and placed it on one of the hooks beside the door. He walked back to the desk, losing his tie, unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling his sleeves up to his elbows.

He spotted two cups of tea on his desk, both placed on top of his papers and half empty. The cold tea was the result of a restless day of tea-making. Giles roughly held the cup and brought it to his mouth, mentally praying for a miracle to transform the bitter liquid into Scotch. He drained both cups and winced at the end as he could almost feel the typical burning of the alcohol down his throat.

Buffy shifted a little and spotted Giles' spectacles on the floor. She crawled to them and simply sat there, holding and intensely looking at them. Her little revenge had backfired. And now... 'and now?', she thought. She licked her lower lip and bit the corner of her mouth while her eyes lost focus, her mind deep in thoughts.

'That's how he tastes like,' she thought absently, her fingertips unconsciously touching her lips in a light manner, 'he is very agile and with a surprising strength. How did he pin me like that to the ground? Well... I suppose, with our training and all.'

A smile played across her lips, remembering all the times she'd beaten the crap out of him during their training sessions. Of course, she is the Slayer and her strength overpowered his by far. So, 'why didn't I stop him when he attacked me?... He attacked me? He kissed me?... Oh God! Giles kissed me!', Buffy blinked her eyes several times before bringing his spectacles to her eyes.

'He did not just kiss me, he went almost full _mature rated_ on me! What's going on? First, he plays with me at the alleyway, secondly, I come here, ready to hear his explanations, which he apparently refuses to give, and then I come up with a little revenge plan of myself, which, by the way, was brilliant. No! Not brilliant, terrible, terrible idea. And to finish the saga, he runs over me like a truck, again, and left me alone, with no explanations, AGAIN! '

Giles closely stood near his desk with his back to the door. 'Animal mating, animal mating? What is she trying to do to me? What a dirty play! That would've made anyone loose his grip, especially this sleeping beast inside of me, I'm stupid for falling for that bait. Her stupid revenge.'

He had his hands tightly closed, his knuckles pressing hard against the top of his desk. He no longer cared for his wounds.

"You drive me insane, Buffy", Giles muttered his last thought between clenched teeth.

Certainly, something had to be done.

Buffy scrambled to her feet and made her way to his office with large paces. Before opening the unlocked door, one last uninvited thought crept into her mind, 'Damn, he tastes good!'

End of part 5


	6. Chapter 6: Who is he?

Title: Blame the Candy - part 6

Author: Rippertish

Pairing: Buffy x Giles

Genre: Angst, drama and romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor its characters. I do not make any profits out of this. I'm only borrowing them for a wee while until I finish this fan fiction and borrow them for another.

Summary: This fan fiction is based upon the episode "Band Candy". It picks up where Buffy shows her mom the damaged car. Ripper and Buffy have a little talk. She doesn't get to talk much though. What will Giles think of that?

Note: Big thanks to MusoukaS for the amazing beta.

Warning!

This chapter is T/M-rated!

* * *

From the moment he heard the door clicking open, Giles released the pressure of his fists on the desk. He shifted slightly, opening his hands and placing the palms flat over the surface while he closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply in an attempt to calm himself.

Holding back her frustration, Buffy carefully opened the door and closed it behind her ever so slowly and silently made her way over to him.

Giles could feel her approaching, noticing her scent, like a predator with a sharp sense of smell. When she was by his side, he opened his eyes but didn't move an inch. He kept watching her from the corner of his eyes. He saw as she gently placed his spectacles on his desk. A moment later, he said with a cracked husky voice, "Thank you".

Giles kept himself immobile and Buffy's gaze landed on his raw knuckles, two of them were bleeding now. Buffy knew that it would be a stupid question, but she lacked a better approach.

"Does it hurt?", she asked, bringing one of her hands to meet his.

Before her skin could touch his, Giles sprang up from his desk, "What do you want from me, Buffy?"

"I want to talk," she said in a higher tone, almost giving the frustration she'd been hiding since she entered his office away.

"This is not a good moment for us to talk. Please, go home", Giles tried hard to put his most stern Watcher's voice on.

"I want him back", Buffy demanded as she threw a Band Candy bar on his desk.

Giles rushed back to his desk and picked up the candy. He held it in his hand, looking inquisitively at her, "Where did you find this?"

"I found it during patrol and decided to keep it," she looked defiantly into his eyes, "I want him back, Giles. I want Ripper."

"You don't know what you are talking about", his voice was low now and he crooked his head to intensely inspect her facial expressions.

"I want to talk and I'm sure he won't refuse it."

"He certainly won't, Buffy. He's a bloody teenager with bubbling, uncontrollable hormones. Not to mention his enormous taste for self destruction."

"At least he is not going to avoid me," she argued.

"He is _not_ me!"

"He _is_ you! I could see _you_ in him right before I left the alleyway, just as much as I could see _him_ in you now when you...", she didn't finish her sentence, the words failing her.

"Ripper is merely a part of my past that no longer exists", Giles' anger was rising with each argument.

"And from what I'm noticing, he was the more _mature_ part of you", she snapped back.

"More mature than me? Ripper? Do you really think so," Giles replied to her while bitterly adding the _pet-name_ Ripper had given her, "Kitten?"

"I don't just think, I'm absolutely sure of it!", Buffy furiously emphasised every word, her frustration now transparent to him.

"Is that so?", he spun around slowly and got close, "So, I imagine that you would be interested in knowing what your favourite mature boy did when you left him all alone and horny yesterday?"

All of the sudden, Giles' gaze was making her shy and she inadvertently lowered her eyes. And to answer his question; if she was interested in knowing? Of course she was. She just wasn't brave enough to admit it, as she ever so slightly noticed that from some undefined point in time onward, everything regarding Giles interested her. 'Ripper', she corrected her thoughts before shyly nodding yes to his question.

"I will tell you then," Giles said, smirking to her.

"After you left the alleyway, Ripper madly punched the brick wall in front of him. And, as if the pain wasn't enough, he dropped to his knees, leaned forward and pressing the same fist hard on the floor, he put his whole weight on it.

Giles lifted his hand, showing his raw knuckles to her, "These very same knuckles. They wildly bled and it was so painful that he could barely breath".

He sighed and shook his head, grinning and wincing at the same time. "And do you know why he did it? Why did he balance himself in only one fist?"

Buffy automatically shook her heard, her eyes fixed on him.

Because something else ached even more. Can you guess what?", he coaxed her for the second time.

And again, Buffy shook her head as she, in fact, had no idea at all.

"I will tell you what he did next and you'll have a clear idea what disturbed him so much." Giles walked around her, pretty much the same as someone telling a terrifying story, keeping the mystery veiled, "he brought his other hand up to his rescue, he unbuttoned his jeans and wanked himself. He had you so engraved in his mind that, as you Americans would say, he jerked off so fast and hard until he collapsed, his wounded hand soaked in blood and his body drenched in cum."

Giles stopped in front of her, awaiting Buffy's typical 'ewwww'.

Which, surprisingly, didn't come. Even more surprising were the words that came from her mouth, "Wouldn't you touch yourself for me, Giles?"

Buffy watched as Giles' mouth gaped open in shock. She also couldn't believe what she had just said. 'What was this? A desperate attempt to justify Ripper's reputation?', she thought to herself.

Visibly frustrated, Giles carelessly threw the candy bar on his desk, knocking some papers on the floor.

"What do you so bloody admire in him, Buffy?", he made his way to her, unsettled.

"Is it his dangerous and daring behaviour?", he continued, "If so, I will gladly let you know that the man who faces you right now is by far more hazardous than that lad that broke into a shop and beat a cop unconscious last night."

Buffy's eyes widened due to those revelations.

"The difference is that I'm more cautious now. I have control over my powers, strength and magick. My mind is focused and I have a purpose in life," Giles rolled one of his sleeves even more up, revealing the tattoo to her, one that was carved on the inside of his left upper arm, "the man that has been carrying this symbol, the Mark of Eyghon, his whole life, has learned not to play with the demon inside of him. There is no room for mistakes, Buffy, this fiend is far from being tamed."

Giles brought his voice to a deep, low tone and continued, "And be aware that if anyone ever threatens those whom I care for so much, I will make sure that he will give his last breath under my hands. I'm talking about humans, Buffy. If a man, or even a woman, causes you or the others any harm, my face and my grip will be the last thing they will see and feel before their heart stops beating."

Buffy experienced a mix of strongly conflicting emotions swirling inside of her. She felt shock and fear and, at the same time, respect and amazement.

In a sort of a trance, Buffy lifted her hand up and lightly touched his tattoo, her fingers trailing his inked skin.

Giles closed his eyes, relishing in her contact and exhaled slowly to keep his heartbeat under control.

"Let it free, Giles. Let me tame it. I can do it", Buffy said, looking for his gaze once more that night.

Giles opened his eyes to find hers, they intensely locked their gazes. He said nothing, but his eyes clearly exposed his uncertainties and fears.

"Trust me, please. I am the Slayer, you can't hurt me. Give me a chance, I want to try it." Buffy said to him, never breaking their gaze.

Giles slightly bowed his head and, in a swift motion, lifted his hand up so that it was placed behind her skull. He tangled his fingers in her blond hair and, with the help of his other arm around her waist, he roughly brought her closer to him. Their bodies were flushed together and her mouth was merely inches away from his.


	7. Chapter 7: Daring

Title: Blame the Candy - part 7

Author: Rippertish

Pairing: Buffy x Ripper, Buffy x Giles

Genre: Angst, drama and romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor its characters. I do not make any profits out of this. I'm only borrowing them for a wee while until I finish this fan fiction and borrow them for another.

Summary: This fan fiction is based upon the episode "Band Candy". It picks up where Buffy shows her mom the damaged car. Ripper and Buffy have a little talk. She doesn't get to talk much though. What will Giles think of that?

Note: Big thanks to MusoukaS for the amazing beta.

Warning!

M-rated for NEXT (yeah, finally) Chapter! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Buffy got one arm free from his embrace and mirrored his action as she tangled her fingers in the short locks of his hair.

She pulled it down on a hard manner, causing his face to shoot up as he groaned loudly. She continued to maintain a certain pressure on her fingers until his discomfort was so incredibly intense that he released his grip on her.

Buffy pulled her hand down, slowly bringing him to his knees. She slight bent forward to meet him on his eye level.

"Do you honestly think I'm that easy?", she asked, smirking as she was quite proud of herself.

Using all of his weight, Giles bent backwards, making Buffy lean even more into him. Taking advantage of this, he pulled her other arm quickly towards him and Buffy found herself loosing her balance and tripped over him.

Giles caught her body, smoothening her fall as his back hit the floor and in the next instant, Buffy found herself being pinned by him again on the carpet. His arms and legs immobilizing her body flat underneath him.

"I didn't say you were easy, but I also didn't tell you about all my tricks", Giles returned her previous smirk as he slowly lowered his body over hers.

Buffy drastically looked at his office's door and blurted out towards the door, eyes widened, "Oh god! This is so not what you're thinking!"

Startled, Giles immediately faced the door, softening his grip on her and fully expected to find either Principal Snyder or even Joyce looking at them from the entrance.

There was no one.

Taking advantage of his naivety, Buffy rolled their bodies across the floor until she was finally on top. She was now the one straddling him and slightly leaned in to hold his arms by his sides, an arm at each side.

"That was a terrible ruse, you know?", Giles lightly scolded at her, panting as his back seemed to be glued flat onto the carpet.

"I had a great teacher", she said with a grin. Giles couldn't resist and found himself grinning back at her.

"What are you going to do to me?", he propped his head up and asked as he tried to move his legs and arms, but found them immobilised by her.

"I don't know yet", she attentively regarded his face.

Their voices had dropped to whispers without them really noticing.

"You had no real intention of taming me, did you?", he puzzled.

She slowly shook her head while whispering more to herself than to him, "No".

Buffy seemed to be lost in her thoughts, somehow, contemplating her own answer. She released his captivated arms and legs, but kept the same position she had on him.

Giles laid his head back on the carpet and swallowed. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, taking deep breaths to steady his breathing, slowly recovering from their little fight. He allowed his muscles to relax a bit.

Buffy started to speak again and Giles instantly opened his eyes in response, "You know, it's kinda weird; finding out all this about you."

"Does it frighten you?"

"No!", she said quite rushed, "it's just... weird."

"Oh", he brought one arm up so that his head could rest upon his hand.

"It's like you had this whole exciting life before."

He knew what she meant with '_before_'. Before being a Watcher, before moving to Sunnydale, before meeting her. It didn't really bother him that she didn't think that his life was exciting, what bothered him was the tone her voice carried. Giles could hear adoration in it, for Ripper, and it was the complete opposite effect that he wished his latest words and actions had caused on her.

"Buffy, what I was and what I still keep deep inside of me is not something that should be admired. It was a time of total adrift, I had nowhere to go and I cared for no one, not even for myself. I've put my life and those of many others at risk, just for pleasure. Until the day finally came when it, indeed, tragically had cost a life."

"I know," she said quietly. She took a moment to collect her thoughts, "It's just... You were so daring... My life is so dull..."

Giles laughed at her statement. "Dull, Buffy? Are you even listening to what you're saying? You are the one who faces a different threat every night. You've stopped the end of the world many times. You are brilliant at school. You have the most loyal friends and the best Watcher of all time."

He intended to lighten up her mood with his last statement and it had just the desired effect as Buffy gave him one of her 1000 watts smiles.

Her smile died a little, though, "You're right. It's just that it's so difficult sometimes to always be the perfect, nice, good girl."

Giles looked rather intensely at her, "Well, I haven't got Ripper here... On the other hand, I've got an uptight librarian that needs to cut loose a little, and something tells me that he is quite willing to dare so if you are up to it. What do you say?". He propped his upper body on his elbows and looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Uh?", she asked, not quite following the change of his behaviour.

"Come on, we don't have the whole night. Are you with me or not?", he coaxed her.

"_Dunno_, what do you have in mind?", she pensively chewed on the inside of her lower lip.

"I'm not telling you just yet. You're going to have to trust me. It is a part of being daring, Buffy."

"Okay," she promptly said, as _trust_ and _Giles_ were words that always seemed to go perfectly well together.

However, before she moved up from him, she narrowed her eyes and threatened him, "I'm warning you, Mr. Rupert Giles, if this is a dirty little scheme to get yourself out of my grip, you will regret as _hell hath no fury like a Slayer scorned_!"

Giles barked a laugh at her reference of Congreve, "No Buffy, I give you my word. Relax, will you?"

Buffy lifted herself up from him and offered her hand to him. He accepted it, but more as a polite gesture, as he didn't really use her hand to pull himself up from the ground.

"By the way, what Congreve really said was, '_heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned'._ What I've said is a common misuse of his words" Giles ventured as he got on his feet.

A glare was her only answer.

"Giles?", she called as he headed towards his desk, more specifically, behind it.

"Um?", he opened one of the drawers.

"What are we going to do?", she asked as she peered over the desk, watching every movement he made.

"I'm taking you to a particular place", he said as he still fiddled with the drawer's content.

"Ah..."

He approached her with something in his hands that she couldn't quite figure out. He stood right behind her.

"_What'cha_ got there?", she tried to peer around.

"It's a blindfold. Now, please, stand still."

"You're kinky!", Buffy teased him.

Giles carefully placed the blindfold over her eyes and started to work on knotting it securely behind her head. "Shh... Don't give me any ideas. Your little animal mating counter play was enough for a whole lifetime."

"That was fun, wasn't it?", she giggled under the blindfold.

"Fun... huh," he gently scolded at her, "Come on, give me your hand. Let's see if you act as much as you talk."

He took her hand and she closely followed him, still giggling as she rested her opposite hand on his shoulder.

End of part 7


	8. Chapter 8: Trust

Title: **Blame the Candy - part 8**

Author: **_Rippertish_**

Pairing: Buffy x Ripper, Buffy x Giles

Genre: Angst, drama and romance

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor its characters. I do not make any profits out of this. I'm only borrowing them for a wee while until I finish this fan fiction and borrow them for another.

Summary: This fan fiction is based upon the episode "Band Candy". It picks up where Buffy shows her mom the damaged car. Ripper and Buffy have a little talk. She doesn't get to talk much though. What will Giles think of that?

Note: Big GREAT thanks to my lovely lovely lovely Super beta girl: _**MusoukaS **_for the amazing job.

Warning!

This chapter is Capital M-rated, for naughtiness...

* * *

Before they could leave the library, Giles kindly asked her, "Buffy, I'm well aware of your talents. May I suggest you disregard your Slayer's sense of direction while I guide you to this place?"

"Sure, I'd hate to spoil the surprise. How do I do that?"

"Let yourself relax, follow my lead and focus your mind onto something else."

"Easier said than done", she mocked as she tried to relax her eyes, closing them behind the blindfold.

However, Buffy's mind was more than happy to drift off to that little, hidden spot in her brain where the words 'Giles' and 'irresistibly sexy' were somehow unconsciously grouped.

'Hey! Slow down with that thought, buddy!', she mentally scolded at her brain. 'Where did that come from?'

'Maybe because of the simple fact that you enjoyed his younger version talking dirty to you, and you enjoyed it even more when he dominated you and pinned you down to the floor. Oh! Twice!', her brain challenged her.

'That wasn't really him who was talking dirty to me! And... And... Here... Hm, it's not the first time he'd pinned me down under him. We've done that many times before during training.'

'Oh boy, but that was different, oh so different! Wasn't it? Hm?'

'Well... A little. But, still...'

'Still, what? Are you going to say that his manly, strong body over yours didn't arouse you? That his hands running all over your body didn't give you those delicious, sinful goose bumps? That his _luscious_ warm lips, so different from Angel's, and that indiscreet hot tongue of his didn't set you on fire? That his pelvis erotically moving over yours didn't make you shiver in complete anticipation? He was so hard and ready for you. Oh my god, he must be huge!'

'Heeeey!', Buffy scolded at her brain again.

She started to have a really hard time following this train of thoughts. She started to get a little bit too excited and hot, and the fact that her object of desire was right beside her, made it much, much worse.

'But it only happened because he was mad at me. Giles, Giles, my Watcher _Giles_, would never do that', she reasoned with her brain.

'Yeah, right... Play innocent for as long as you want to, but the man is pure stamina, he has a hurricane buried deep inside of him', her brain finally concluded.

As Giles guided her through the school corridors, he allowed his mind a little, but very much deserved, escape as well.

He started to grin at the thought that she found her life emotionless. Then his mind wondered as to how she could lighten his mood up with as much, or as little, as her captivating smile and, at the same time, drive him to the edge of his sanity.

Right under his nose, as the years passed, she had transformed in a dazzling, sensual woman. He had noticed that for quite some time now, but he'd never thought that she would demonstrate any particular interest of the same nature towards him.

However, this night, tonight, everything seemed different. Like... something had lightened a certain sparkle inside of her and she had finally seen him, seen him as a man.

She was flirting with him, they were deliciously flirting with each other.

Tonight, she irradiated sexuality and her body called for his like a huge, magnetic coil.

They finally went through the last door to reach their final destination. "Here we are", he said as he stopped walking and reached behind her to remove the blindfold.

Even if it suddenly wasn't that bright, as not all the lights were on, Buffy still had to blink her eyes a couple of times. When the swimming pool arena appeared in her sight, Buffy gasped in amazement.

Giles smiled as he watched her reaction. She, apparently, was very surprised, gladly surprised, he could tell.

"You are a genius!", she exclaimed with a broad grin.

Since Buffy felt her body so incredibly warm from her previous thoughts a concerning certain Watcher, the idea of taking a little, prohibited dip in the Sunnydale High's swimming pool to cool down felt like a gift from God.

Wasting no time whatsoever, she took her clothes off, only keeping her black lacy bra and matching knickers on.

Giles was taken aback by her boldness. She noticed this when his eyes widened and he tried hard, but in vain, to not run his eyes up and down her body.

Buffy immediately started for the pool's edge, "Race you". And she jumped into the pool, head first in a perfect, beautiful jump.

"Bloody hell, I'm definitely going to have a heart attack tonight", Giles mumbled as he removed his tie, shirt, belt, shoes and socks. He kept his dark-blue suit trousers on, though.

Giles jumped into the pool as well with the same elegance as Buffy had and crossed the pool in easy, free-style strokes.

Buffy was waiting for him at the shallow end of the pool. She was delighted when she noticed the effects her body's exposure had caused on him.

He reached the other end and parked himself beside her, mirroring her position and leaning against the edge of the pool.

"That was an amazing idea, Giles."

"I'm glad you liked it", he said, his breathing almost imperceptible unstable from his swimming.

"You swim really well", she complemented him offering a pretty smile. She couldn't help but glance over at his bare, wet pectorals between his equal bare arms. She hopelessly tried not to stare, but she could tell that they were well-toned.

"Oh, t-thank you. I used to swim quite a lot when I was at the University."

'Hm, that explains his nice, broad shoulders', she thought.

"How did you come up with such a naughty plan, Watcher of mine?", she shifted a little, turning her body to his with only one arm resting at the edge of the pool now. She took this opportunity to check him out a little better. The moment she saw that he still had his trousers on, whilst swimming towards her, she had felt a glint of disappointment. 'But at least he didn't keep his whole tweed uniform on', she thought, trying to cheer herself up.

"Um, ah," a cute shade of pink started to creep up his face, "s-sometimes when I spend the night researching at the library and, um, I-I don't find anything catastrophic, I come here before school opens. I-I'd do a couple of laps to relax my muscles and unwind my mind, in order to get a fresh start to the day. I usually have a spare set of clothes somewhere in the change room."

"Boy, that's nice", she replied as she, not being able to fight the urge and resist anymore, reached up and brushed a lock of his hair from his forehead with her hand. She took the opportunity and played with his hair, tussling it around.

She smiled as the short, wet locks seemed to have taken a life of their own.

At first, her touch had taken Giles by surprise, but a moment later, he had relaxed and his eyes started to attentively watch her smile, her lips.

He shifted his body, turning in her direction and his movement seemed to snap Buffy out of her trance.

"Can you help me float?," she took his hand and pushed them away from the edge, "it's my favourite thing to do when I'm at a pool. It helps me relax."

She had her big, captivating smile on and he found himself following her. She leaned backwards and let her legs float towards the surface.

Giles was paralysed as he watched how her beautiful, tanned body came to his full attention.

Buffy lifted herself up and grabbed him by the shoulder and neck, "Can you help me, please? I'm not so good at this".

Giles swallowed hard and simply nodded. It was just impossible to deny her. He brought his arms up, placing them under her, a bit awkwardly, not knowing exactly where to put his hands.

Buffy relaxed back into the water and he had no option left but to hold her body in a floating position.

Buffy was fully aware of his situation. 'Oh, poor Watcher', she thought, desperately holding back a grin.

Giles had one arm carefully placed under her back and the other placed under her thighs with his fingers inevitably, yet sensuously embracing the thigh further away from him.

Buffy closed her eyes and relaxed, allowing him to lose himself and enjoy the moment.

Giles, for the first time that night, allowed his body and mind to finally and fully surrender to her enchantments. He slowly bathed in the sight of her. His eyes and mind worked together in an attempt to memorize every single part of her body.

She was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. Her skin colour was beautiful, everything about her was perfect. Starting at her blond, curled and sprawled hair, finishing at the tip of her toes.

Giles started to walk around, moving her lightly over surface of the water, while, at the same time, he started to caress her back. His other hand moved its fingers under her thigh in a shy caress.

Buffy moaned in response. It was a rather quiet sound, but it was sufficient to drive him towards the edge. Giles watched her as her nipples hardened. He could clearly see them peeking underneath the thin, black fabric of her bra.

'Dear lord', he thought with a gasp.

He found his member becoming aroused once more. However, this time, he couldn't control it. His wet briefs were suddenly getting painfully tight.

He moved his hand away from her thighs to the front of his trousers, adjusting his straining bulge.

Even with her eyes closed, Buffy could clearly sense his arousal.

Giles cleared his throat. "Are you relaxed now?", he politely struggled to ask while gently probing her to leave his embrace.

Buffy got onto her feet and slowly walked around him. "Um, I don't know," she reached for the edge of the pool again, "My neck and shoulders still feel a little bit tight." She had her back to him and brushed her hair from one of her shoulders, she then tilted her head to the opposite side to expose the delicate area to him.

She ran her hand over the sensitive, wet skin, lightly squeezing on it as if massaging the region. She moved her head around while doing so to relax the muscles.

"Is it here?", he asked as his hand touched and started to massage her skin.

"Hm-huh!", it mostly came out as a purr.

She tilted her head even more, allowing him greater access.

He placed his other hand onto the edge of the pool, keeping her in a secure shield. He was so aroused, that the cold water wasn't even sufficient enough to sooth his overheat.

Giles continued to operate his miracle on her neck and back. His warm hand caressing and his elaborated breathing over her ear were making Buffy loose her senses. Her legs were getting weak and she moaned half for pleasure, half due to frustration. Her body longed to be in contact with his.

The sexual tension between them was beyond control. Buffy reached for his hand, the one that rested on the pool's edge and placed it over her hip, encouraging him to caress her there.

Giles shivered, closing his eyes as if praying to God for his forgiveness and slowly lowered his lips to her shoulder. He kissed and nibbled all the way to her neck when he felt her leaning into his caresses, moaning with pleasure and rearing backwards, grinding herself against his erection.

It was his turn to moan, and so he did, making her body quiver sharply. He brought his other hand down to her hips as well and held her tight against him.

He then moved his hand to caress her abs, they were toned and felt delicious to the touch. The skin was extremely sensitive there and she contracted them as he touched, her chest heaving fast.

He redirected his other hand down her thigh and, as she eagerly spread her legs apart, his hand parked on the inside of her thigh.

Buffy drastically gasped as she grinded herself against him again. "Giles?", she purred.

"Umm?" his voice was husky and near her ear.

"Oh God, Giles", she panted as she could not find the words to describe her needs.

"I know", his hips thrusting forward every time she grinded back against him, desperately in search of relief.

Giles had spotted something about a meter away from them. "Luv, could you take two steps to your left, please?"

Buffy vaguely registered his words and did as he instructed.

Earlier on, Giles had seen a nozzle located at one of the swimming pool walls from which he'd felt a strong water jet coming from.

He gently positioned her body in such way that the water jet now hit one of her thighs. Their bodies were still moulded together, but not too close to the wall in order to avoid any undesirable pressure from the water jet.

Giles resumed his kisses and caresses. He slowly moved their bodies together, inching to direct the jet over his intent target: Buffy's clitoris.

When the water jet hit its destination, she widened her eyes, gasping and in fright, she jerked her body away from the jet, turning herself to face him.

"Shh," he soothed her in a protective embrace, "I'm here. Nothing wrong is going to happen to you. You know I wouldn't let it."

She nodded shyly.

She held him to her. "I've never felt anything so intense before", she quietly confessed.

He kissed the top of her head and took a while to absorb her statement. He knew that she'd been with Angel, but, apparently, she hadn't had let herself go.

She looked up to him and he lowered his head, brushing his lips over hers.

"I wanna try again", she whispered, resting her hands on his chest.

"Are you sure?", he softly whispered back.

Buffy said nothing but brought his hands back to her hips while she turned her body to face the pool wall once more.

Their bodies were still a fair distance from the wall. She slowly guided herself towards the, not very strong yet, pressure of the jet until it was directly aimed at her clit.

She gasped and Giles held her tightly against him again, his erection returning to its full state again under the sight of her sexual pleasure.

Buffy couldn't exactly describe what she was feeling. She felt her body slowly stretching and the muscles in her legs were slightly tensing up. Her breathing started to become shallow and quick.

She felt Giles' hand over her abs again, his hand inched up and he traced her chest with his fingertips. "How does the water feel like, Buffy? Is it nice?", his voice was deep and sexy, very sexy.

She bit her lower lip and nodded.

Giles, however, wanted to hear the words coming from her and he probed, repeating, "I didn't hear, Luv. Is it nice?"

"Yeah, very nice", she languidly said, moving her body side to side underneath the jet's pressure as the water caressed her nicely. She could feel the heat building up inside of her.

"Good," he replied, "Luv, I want you to do something for me, is that OK?"

She nodded again.

"I want you to slightly spread your legs apart for me, just so you can fully feel the water around you", he ran his hand down her inner thigh to gently coax her with his hand.

"Excellent," he encouraged, "Gorgeous, you look absolutely gorgeous." He ran his other hand down her side, brushing past the outside of the breast and she moaned in response.

"Are you ready to get a little bit closer to the wall, Luv?"

Another nod came from her and he moved their bodies forward. The water pressure was largely intensified and she tensed up, closing her legs again.

"Shh, let it go. I'm here, remember?", he continued his caresses, being particularly careful not to touch her nipples. He could tell that they were hard and sensitive, and he didn't want to do anything to shy her away.

She relaxed her legs and opened them apart once more.

"Good girl," he smiled and kissed the skin between her shoulder and neck, "now, I'm going to ask you to spread your legs a little bit further, so I can put my knee between them. Is that alright?"

She started to comply. "Don't worry, I can hold you at the surface, just spread your legs nice and easy for me, Luv. That's it, wonderful."

He had his knee between her legs and he bit down on her shoulder, "Lord, you feel divine, wrapping my thigh like that. And I thought that I was the only one who was burning hot in here".

She moaned when he pressed the hard muscles of his thigh up under her core, it being just for a moment, though. "I want you to use my leg to pleasure yourself the way you feel better, you can ride me to your heart's content, Luv. Don't you worry about my trousers, I can always buy a new pair", he grinned in her ear.

Buffy smiled and adjusted her position so the jet hit her clit and his thigh pressured her core.

"Ahh", she moaned, arching her back while she brought her arm up to hold his neck to bring him closer to her.

"I'm right here, luv", he licked and nibbled at her earlobe.

"Giles, oh, God!", she kept applying pressure onto his thigh and gripped the edge of the pool while she kept her clit closer to the water jet now.

"Yes, let go of it, Buffy. Let your control slip – do it for me. There is only you and me in here. And Lord, you look so sexy, you look beautiful. We've got the whole swimming pool just to ourselves. Just for tonight", he finished, holding her tightly onto his lap as she arched her back even more and voiced her release as she finally orgasmed.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

However, before she could come back from her highs, Giles positioned both of her arms back over the edge of the pool. He brought his raised knee back down, flushing his front to her backside once more and held her in place. His arms were over hers, pinning them firmly against the pool's edge.

When Buffy came back to her senses from her intense orgasm, she felt that the jet was just too much for her now. She wanted to move away from it, but Giles held her captive.

"Giles, let me go. It's too much", she whimpered.

"Stand still, Luv", his voice was demanding.

"I can't", she resisted and he held her firmly in place. Her Slayer strength seemed reduced by her orgasmic experience.

"You can. I know what I am doing, I know your stamina. I need you to trust me again, please, relax." She could clearly feel his erection behind her.

Buffy completely trusted him, and from the instant she relaxed, she felt the pleasure within her building up again, even stronger now. "Oh God, I can feel it", she moaned.

"I know", he smiled and their hands clutched together.

His smile vanished from the moment she rocket her hips backwards, desperately searching for contact with his hard shaft and he groaned with pleasure.

Buffy moved her pelvis in pure instinct and need. Giles bucketed his hips forward, involuntarily and soon, they were rocking together, thrusting in unison.

"Bite my shoulder", she firmly demanded and he instantly complied.

"Harder!", she ordered. Giles pleasantly obeyed, sinking his teeth into her muscles, hard, but still not breaking the skin.

It was enough to send her over the edge and she came, explosively and mind shatteringly. As he first felt her body convulse, Giles pulled her knickers aside, exposing her sensitive clit straight to the water jet. Buffy released her loudest moan of that night as she deepened the ride of her orgasm, it seemed like a long tunnel with no exit yet in sight. It kept going on and on, and she was barely aware of Giles' hands holding her still under the aim of the untiring jet and his voice echoing, "Come! Come! Come, Buffy. That's the most beautiful, yet erotic surrender I've seen in my life. Come again and again, spend all your energy. I'm here to take care of you".

Buffy did as he had commanded and her upper body jerked forward, announcing the end of her ride.

Giles caught her movements, protecting her in a physically, powerful embrace as her body spasmed several times.

He carefully adjusted her knickers and turned her to face him. He pulled her up to his body, encouraging her to encircle her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

She felt strangely weak and he held her tight against his body, carrying her out of the swimming pool.

He gently placed her on one of the bleachers by the pool.

He made his way to an open wardrobe next to the pool and retrieved one of the neatly-piled, clean and soft towels.

He walked back to her and wrapped it around her shoulders. He crouched down in front of her and rubbed the towel over her arms, drying her skin.

He held her hands in his and searched for her eyes, "Are you alright, Luv?"

She gave him one of her typical, charming smiles. "I'm perfectly fine. I just feel a little bit mushy, that's all", she giggled.

He sheepishly giggled back.

"Luv, I would like to excuse myself for a minute, if possible, while I go over to the change room to sort some clothes out."

"Sure, the Slayer's healing is ready and operating", she reassured him.

He lovingly kissed her hands and brushed a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear, before heading towards the change room.

His trousers were clinging to his legs and dripping all the way, Buffy couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

End of part 8


	9. Chapter 9: Shower

Title: Blame the Candy - part 9

Author: _**Rippertish**_

Pairing: Buffy x Giles

Genre: Angst and romance

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor its characters. I do not make any profits out of this. I'm only borrowing them for a wee while until I finish this fan fiction and borrow them for another.

Summary: This fan fiction is based upon the episode "Band Candy". It picks up where Buffy shows her mom the damaged car. Ripper and Buffy have a little talk. She doesn't get to talk much though. What will be of Buffy and Giles' relationship after that?

Note: Big thanks to the lovely, lovely _**MusoukaS**_ for the amazing super beta.

**Warning!**

This chapter is a CAPITAL **M-rated**! Please be aware of it. Buckle up and I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Buffy felt her strength quickly returning. She also felt relaxed and content in a way she hadn't felt like in a long, long time. 'Well, apparently, there are other things I enjoy doing more than just floating in the pool', she thought with a sheepish smile.

Buffy spotted their clothes lying on the floor near the pool. She stood up and made her way towards them, still holding the towel firmly around her shoulders.

With a sequence of giggles, she picked their clothes up. Buffy couldn't help, and didn't even try, to suppress the urgency of bringing his shirt up to her nose and inhaling its scent. It had a very distinctive 'Gilesy' aroma, his cologne and... books. It also carried a strangely, familiar scent, but she couldn't really put her finger on it as to where it originated from.

She was amazed at her ability to recognize his characteristic smell so well. 'Very nice smell, by the way', she thought, confessing this to herself for the very first time.

She felt how a surge of butterflies in the pit of her stomach awakened as it suddenly hit her. The familiar scent mingled with his... belonged to her. Her own vanilla scent was fused with his musky one and it had created such a perfect and right mix. She smiled and started to walk towards the dressing rooms.

Buffy was passing in front of the male changing room when the sound of running water, similar to a shower's, caught her attention. Two thoughts immediately invaded her mind. One, this was her opportunity to get a better look around the male changing room. And two, maybe accidentally steal a glance at a very naked Watcher. She giggled at those naughty thoughts before making her first steps into the off limits area.

She slowly made her way in and silently dropped their clothes on one of the benches. She glanced at Giles' open locker and, while wrapping the towel tightly around her body, she slowly kept advancing through the lockers corridor.

As she approached the showers area, she could see the steam dancing in the air. She was right; Giles was probably having a shower and she felt her heart starting to race. Then, when completely passed the locker room, a set of showers appeared in her sight and it was then that she saw him.

He stood with his back facing her. His body was slightly leaning forward towards the wall and his injured hand rested high against the wall where no water could hit his still raw knuckles. His head was bent down as he let the warm jet hit his neck and shoulders, the water cascading down his bare back. She could see the fine lines of his muscles better now.

Her eyes followed the flow of water and she noticed that it disappeared into his soaking trousers. 'Trousers?' she thought, 'Damn it, are they glued to his legs or something?!'

She said nothing, but continued to watch him. His opposite hand seemed to disappear in his pocket. She couldn't tell for sure as the angle of her vision didn't allow her to fully see his arm, as a matter of fact, she couldn't see it all that well.

She quietly walked around when she noticed his arm moving at a slow pace. In this newly found position, she could see much clearer now and her mouth gaped open with surprise.

He had his eyes closed, while water ran down his jaw. The button of his trousers had been undone, its zipper lowered and its front was stretched open.

His briefs were lowered down and Giles' right hand was wrapped around his erect shaft. His hand moved up and down in a slow, yet sensual manner.

Buffy watched him intensely, her breath caught in her throat. She had listened to him when he told her how Ripper had gotten himself off on the thought of her and it had already been overwhelming then. But the sight of him doing just that was so much more, and extremely intense.

Giles opened his mouth a little and released a soft, long moan. It was filled with such desire that it caused Buffy to shiver and gasp in response. He immediately opened his eyes.

"Buffy, what are you doing in here?", he asked in a stern, husky voice, his eyes directed at the wall in front of him.

She said nothing and he continued, "You shouldn't be here, this is the changing room for men, you're well aware of this". He had stopped his previous actions, in fact, he kept his body still and his gaze didn't even leave the wall.

He took a deep breath and slumped his shoulders. "Sorry," he said as he reached down and adjusted his briefs so that they were now covering his fully-erect member, "I'm sorry for disappointing you." His gaze lowered and he definitely avoided looking at her.

"No, no, no, Giles," she urged, then finally managed to say as she blushed, "I'm not disappointed... I just... um, please, don't stop."

"Exc-Excuse me?", he stuttered and finally looked at her, obviously confused.

"Um, ah, I want you to continue. Please, let me watch you."

"Are you crazy, Buffy?"

"No, I-I really wanted to keep watching you doing, um, your thing... At least, ah, if it had anything to do with me, that is", she shyly admitted.

"Good Lord, if this had anything to do with you? It has everything to do with you, Buffy. I can literally feel you underneath my skin. When I close my eyes, I only see you", he stopped his sentence, refraining himself from saying: naked.

"So, let me watch. Let me watch you come for me."

He said nothing. He simply closed his eyes and faced the wall again as his fingers started to run over his shaft through his briefs.

She saw his hand caressing its whole length. She could tell that he was in deep thought, carefully considering her proposal. He had being aching for her during this entire restless day and after she had stepped in the library, things had gone from bad to worse. He could barely look at her anymore, all of his senses were affected and he desperately needed something, some kind of relief, to keep his mind from crossing that fine line.

He opened his eyes again and only turned his face to meet her gaze. Their eyes locked for a long, unspoken time. He continued his light caresses as his eyes silently questioned her.

She knew exactly what they asked and she knew damn well the answer to it. She was mature enough, they had shared an intense moment of intimacy less than a few minutes ago and more importantly, she respected him and no matter what would happen at this very exact moment, they would still greatly respect each other. Buffy nodded and smiled warmly at him.

He smiled back and with his fingers hooked into the waistband of his sexy briefs, he inched it down, freeing his throbbing member.

Before touching himself, he looked at her again and couldn't help but feel immensely proud at noticing her amazement and clear enjoyment at what had been displayed to her.

It twitched as it seemed to become even more erect. He ran his fingers gently up his shaft and her gaze focused upon the apparent veins there. His thumb grazed its head and he hissed. He lifted his injured hand and placed the palm high on the wall once more. He leaned slightly forward and tightly wrapped his hand around his shaft, closing his eyes in absolute bliss.

He resumed his slow strokes.

"Are you thinking of me?", she timidly asked.

"Hm, huh!", he answered. His voice was raw with desire again.

"Tell me", she requested, feeling more confident now.

"You don't want to know, luv. Trust me." He lowered his head, laughing a little as he still stroked his cock, the speed increasing involuntarily due to her request.

"I think I have all the right to know after what we've just done in the pool", she insisted.

"My thoughts go way beyond what happened there", he raggedly said as he released his member and forced himself to regain his breathing to a more steady rhythm and to calm himself down a little. He didn't want to end this too soon.

"Giles, we've almost had... um, we've almost, um, almost _done_ _IT_ in the pool", she reasoned.

"And that's exactly where my mind was." He resumed his up and down pace. "But in my unrestrained mind, there was no _'almost'_, we indeed _did_ the deed. I lost control of myself and could not stop my actions until I had shagged you senseless", he ventured the dirty statement, hoping that she would regret her request.

He could hear her gasp, even through the sound of the running water. Her gasp announced just exactly the reaction he expected from her.

"Shocked?", he asked, smirking and looking at her.

She managed to quickly recompose herself. "Very," she said, mocking him, "I never thought they lectured this kind of vocabulary at Oxford." She returned his smirk and leaned against the wall. "Come on, I'm sure you can do better than that", she challenged him.

Giles didn't see that coming. As he intensely watched her smart-ass pose and her air of superiority, it made him want to shag her there and then to wipe that mocking smirk off her face.

"Buffy," he started between gritted teeth and locked their gaze, "I am leaving the shower now and walking up to you." She could feel as if he was really doing it. "I'm undoing your towel and it quickly reaches the floor," he was stroking his shaft as he voiced his fantasy, his breathing started to become shallow.

"I turn you around and make sure you're facing the wall as I hold your hands flat and high against it. I can see the water from my body dripping onto your back, but I'm not convinced that it's the reason as to why you're shivering now. My body is so warm that I'm sure that the cold is the last thing you'll feel when I flush it up against yours, just like we were in the swimming pool."

"I easily unclasp your bra and pull it off. You try to reach and touch me, but I don't let you and as I return your hands to the wall, I remind you that this is my turn to play. You are here only and purely to sate my needs and to closely follow my instructions."

"I hug you tight and place my hands on your stomach, your sexy, deliciously-toned abs. I whisper into your ear that I wished my thumb was my tongue, because it will soon be over one of your nipples."

"My hands creep up your torso and now I'm certain that the reason why you shiver is definitely not from the cold. My hands, ever so gently, caress your skin an inch towards your bare breasts, and finally, they warmly cup each one of them."

"I can feel your back arching up and my mouth captures your sweet moan when I kiss you for my own and selfish pleasure."

"I've kept my promise and now, what you feel over your delicate left nipple is my thumb and I'm fairly certain that you are picturing it as my tongue."

"I gently graze your nipples and I feel them getting hard for me. I smile over your neck between nibbling and kissing on it. Every moan that escapes from you feeds my carnal desire. And I won't lie to you, it's making my cock so frigging hard that it hurts. So, my body decides for me and I whisper hoarsely to you, _'enough of foreplay_.'"

"I bring my hands down to the edge of your lacy and provocative knickers. I slowly lower them down to your thighs, it being just enough so I can do what I came here for. I place my hands on each side of your hips and wiggle your lower body away from the wall until you are positioned the way I want you to be. Your hands are touching the wall to balance yourself."

"I run my hands over the length of your legs, encouraging you to spread them apart. I find no resistance from you. Such a good girl, I tell you. Now I can see your cute arse better and I appreciatively run my hands over your perfectly shaped cheeks. I groan in delight and I hear you respond in the same manner."

"Now, my hands reluctantly leave your buttocks as they creep to your front in search of your sweet, little pussy. I groan again when finding it, but this time you gasp. My fingers shamelessly touch the soft, delicate skin of your cunt. You gasp again when I graze your sensitive clit."

"But your clit is not what I'm looking for and you know that. There is no need for reminding you that now, I play whilst you sit and watch. My fingers inch lower and I finally find it, reaching my destination. You know I would get there and you hold your breath, anticipating my next move."

"I notice that with a smile, but you can't see it as I'm behind you. I won't enter you with my fingers, but you don't know that just yet. I'm not at a very good angle nor position for that and, besides the fact that I've come here to selfishly pleasure myself, hurt you is the last thing I would ever do to you. You know that, don't you? And that's why you are here, willingly submitting to my commands. You have been so wonderful holding your urge to turn this game over, to not dominate me and do whatever you feel like doing to me without even caring for my wellbeing, because I know that the beast, which is deeply trapped inside of you, is as hungry for my meat as mine is for yours."

"I move my hands back behind you and I put one hand between your legs, searching for your core once more. My fingers find it and this time, I do not hesitate in burying one, then two fingers slowly inside it. You are so wet that my fingers find no resistance on their way in. Although, I can tell that it is a very tight passage and I wonder how deliciously squeezed my thick, hard cock will be when I finally shag you."

"I remove my fingers from inside you and you whimper due to the emptiness. I smile at the sight of my fingers glistening, being coated with your juice. I hold my cock with my other hand and spread your juice over its head. You can't see me doing it, and I'm glad for that. You probably would find it rather eerie, especially when you see that my pre-cum has been mingled with your juice there under my fingers. But it's one of those things that excites me to the core and I can't explain why."

"Now, it's time and you know it as much as I do. I can feel your body slightly tensing up and I run my hands down your back and place a gentle kiss on your shoulder. The bruise marks of my teeth are still there. Yes, they are fading, quicker than on an ordinary human, but they are still there. I hold your hips with one of my hands and the other hand guides my cock to your entrance."

"As I had expected, my chap and I struggle to break through the first barriers of your entrance, even now when you're relaxed and so wet. But there is no need to worry, you feel like a virgin to me and although you aren't one, you certainly ain't far from being one as I feel how the tip of my cock has been engulfed by your really exquisite, tight passage."

"You moan and I grunt as I withhold the urge of just plunging myself to the hilt inside of you. I thrust forward, torturous and slowly, and you accept me inch by inch."

"Now, I'm completely buried inside of you. You feel divine and even sweeter than I imagined when I had my fingers in you."

"Luv, I know that even though I was going as slow as I could, I still hurt you a bit while your walls stretched to accommodate me and I'm so very sorry for that. You are breathing fast and I stand very still listening to it until you calm down. My thumbs make soothing small circles over your hips where my hands rest now."

"You don't take long to relax and at this moment, you can't tolerate standing passively and you impatiently rock your hips backwards, eliciting a moan from me. You call my name, my last name, actually, as you are more used to it, '_Giles!_', and I can hear your pleading on it."

"I start to move forward and backwards, and in no time, you are meeting my slow, rhythmic thrusts. My hands grip your hips tighter and I speed up. You start to moan louder in pleasure and it reminds me that I'm the one in control of this game and that's exactly what I do when I ask you to be quiet. You are not allowed to feel pleasure in this, remember?"

"However, I know as well as you do, that this thought excites you even more and you bite your lower lip to avoid moaning out loud again."

"It thrills me to see your submission, you are aware of that and as you expected, I accelerate my thrusts even more. I really enjoy watching how you attempt to hold back your moans. You can call me evil, well, why not just call me Ripper, but now my hand is inching forward and in seconds, it will be touching and massaging your clit, making it very, very difficult for you to be my quiet, good girl."

"I toy with your clit while I thrust deep inside of you. Long strokes first, I plunge hard before pulling almost all the way out, then I plunge back again. It's what I call _the maddening cycle_, which is the one that builds up the waves of ecstasy inside both of us, but it does not provide us our ecstatic and gratifying release."

"My movements speed up naturally and soon they are frantic. I know that the drops that ran down my chest are not from the shower anymore, they are sweat. I've got strength and stamina and I've also got in my hands the only woman in the world capable of taking and encouraging me to keep going all day. Alternating between slow and fast, we would shag for hours on end."

"Under the assault of my hand on your clit and my cock in you pussy, I watch your head thrashing from side to side. I steal a glance at your beautiful face and I see you biting your lip to prevent you from revealing your intense pleasure to me. I'm certain that, as aroused as you are now, you would no longer moan, instead, you would cry and scream."

"I'm close to the edge now and after a few more thrusts, I won't be able to control myself anymore. Although I want you to come first because I know when you come, you won't be able to suppress your scream and I know it'll be the sound of your voice that will send me right over the edge."

"I know extremely well what will trigger your orgasm, you've told me before and a man that craves sating a woman in bed never forgets her demands."

"I lower my mouth to your shoulder and sink my teeth in your flesh. This time I think I've overdone it as I feel the taste of blood on my tongue. You don't seem to care though and you fiercely come with a loud cry."

"Your voice and your walls convulsing and squeezing my shaft are my undoing, and I jerk my hips forward and arch my back, stretching my upper body as I finally release my cum inside of you."

"I also screamed. It was a shout, more precisely, I shouted your name. You are caught by surprise now. You never thought that, after all those years together as Slayer and Watcher, being in a relationship of constantly surrender and trust, you would hear me say your name like that, with such urgency and need, _Buffy_", Giles finally finished.

- - -

Being brought back to reality, he looked down and saw the cum on his hand. The rest slipped down the wall, it being fogged by the steam. Giles panted and stood still, his heartbeat trying to find its normal pace back.

He cleaned up his mess, zipped up his trousers and quickly finished showering. As he reluctantly turned the tap off, a deadly silence filled the room.

End of part 9


	10. Chapter 10: Jasmine

Title: Blame the Candy - part 10

Author: _**Rippertish**_

Pairing: Buffy x Giles

Rating: M

Note: Big thanks to the lovely, lovely _**MusoukaS**_ for the amazing super beta.\

* * *

As the silent threatened to stretch, Buffy exhaled heavily. "Boy! The time you've spend in Oxford really payed off," she said, trying to break through the awkwardness as she risked a shy smile.

Her smile was one of the cutest ones he had ever seen from her and it was also the last thing he expected from her. She never ceased to amaze him, he thought. Feeling completely disarmed and hostage of her charms, Giles broke into giggles, those delicious and contagious giggles.

Buffy followed with laughs of her own and soon, the maladroit tension between them had vanished.

"Aren't you cold?", he softly asked as he approached her.

"Nah, it's quite warm in here."

"Mm," he stood an arm's length from her now, his voice being low and husky now, "it must be the steam."

"Yeah, I guess...", she whispered.

"May I?", he said, reaching for her towel.

"Ah, sure", she answered, disentangling the towel from her body and allowing him to it away from her, leaving her in only her black underwear again.

Giles smiled, "Thank you". He then started to dry himself off with her towel. Before running the towel down his body, he dried his face and hair.

Buffy carefully watched his actions and his body. And now, as he had done so in the pool, her own mind seemed to be working together with her eyes to memorise his always too-hidden body. She could see the contours of his thick and firm thigh muscles through the wet and clinging dark blue fabric, and she damned the presence of that piece of cloth once more.

"Now, how about you try to be a good girl and wait in here while I go and get changed?," he playfully suggested.

"I'm always a good girl, Giles."

"Says the one who invaded the male changing room," he sarcastically bit back, "would you care for a shower of your own while I change?"

"Ah, no! I mean, yeah, yeah... why not, hm?"

There was something wrong about her statement, but he let it rest. Giles finish drying himself off and hung the towel on one of the hooks at the wall. "I shall get you a fresh towel from the pool", he said, turning to leave the showers area.

"Ah, no thanks. This one will do. See, still nice and soft", she replied as she poked the towel in a funny way.

"Are you sure?", he asked, puzzled. She had that weird expression again.

"Yep!", she reassured him.

"Alright then, I'll be here if you need anything", he said, pointing towards the lockers area, which was just beside them, but out of her sight.

Giles left and started on his task of changing into his dry and ironed clothes.

Buffy put her hand over the shower tap. "Hey, Giles!", she shouted to him.

"Yes?"

"I bet you have skinny legs."

He laughed before replying back to her, "Wouldn't you want to know."

Buffy laughed as well and turned the shower tap back on.

The water started to run, but Buffy didn't get under it. Instead, she made her way to the nearest mirror placed at the opposite side of the room and positioned herself sideways in front of it. She curled her shoulder to try to see the back of it, it being a reflection in the mirror. She knew that this made no sense whatsoever, but she couldn't stop herself. She touched the back of her shoulder attentively, looking for any signs of wetness, more precisely, blood. She knew that, what Giles had just described, were mere fantasies, but it felt so real - even to her.

She had honestly half-expected to find his teeth marks and blood on her skin. The most frightening of this was that she was, in fact, hoping for it to be so. She searched for it on both of her shoulders, turning her body several times in front of the large mirror. She didn't even find any bruise marks from their previous encounter in the swimming pool.

Buffy couldn't describe nor fully understand the feelings that coursed through her. She knew that Giles always represented trust and, in a certain way, seemed to be the most reliable part of her own strength. Along with the fact that, after the recent events that had just taken place, she could no longer deny the fact that he physically attracted her - quite a lot, too. He knew how to reach her, both through his touches and his words. What she didn't know yet, was what it meant to her - let alone to him or them.

Buffy was not a fool and knew well enough that they had an important and life time partnership to share – the lives of millions of people were at risk under their duty. What she also knew, was that hers and Giles' lives were the first ones to go. They would die saving the World; they would die to save each other.

"Buffy", Giles yelled from the lockers area.

"Yeah?"

"I've noticed you brought your clothes in with you. Please, make yourself comfortable, I shall wait for you outside."

"OK."

After a brief moment, Buffy reluctantly walked back to the shower and turned it off without showering or even wetting herself at all.

She made her way to the lockers area and put her clothes on. By now, her underwear was almost completely dry and she was thankful for that.

When Buffy left the changing room, she was greeted by a formal, almost fully dressed Giles. The only missing item was his tie and she honestly didn't mind it not been there, he looked quite good without it. He also wore a warm smile and, at that moment, she was well aware as to why she had butterflies happily dancing around in the pit of her stomach.

"Isn't it past the time for you to be home? Your mother should be worried right now."

"Nah, mom is too tired, flaked out on her bed recovering from the events of the Band Candy. Actually, the whole city is worn out. Sunnydale is dead quite tonight. _Dead_... hm... funny choice of words, huh?"

Buffy still had million of questions regarding her own feelings, but only one held some certainty; she wanted to spend more time tonight with this newly-discovered Giles.

"I have a _dare_ for you, Watcher of mine!"

"A _dare_?", he quizzed her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, you are not the only one to call the shots."

Giles stood there, silent regarding her with suspicious eyes.

"C'mon, I have a place that I'd like to show you as well," she said as she gently pushed him with both of her hands on his lower back to make him move forward, "Don't make that face, I'm sure you'll love it." As soon as he started to walk voluntarily on his own, she took the front, leading the way.

* * *

They were climbing up a step ladder and still, Giles had no idea where she was taking him to. When they reached the top, Buffy forced the door knob and opened it for them.

They stepped into the almost completely dark room. Buffy confidently crossed the room and opened another door that led to an area that somewhat looked like a balcony. The recently opened door brought a little more light to the room and Giles entered further into said room with more cautious steps now.

The door, in which they had gone through, closed behind Giles with a soft sound, followed by the clicking of the lock. He was startled and immediately turned his face to the closed door.

"Don't worry, it can be easily opened from the inside", Buffy said as she walked around the small room, lighting up a few candles.

"Good Lord, Buffy, what kind of place is this?"

"It's the school's clock tower," she answered. She invited him to join her as she stepped outside onto the balcony, "Come, have a look out here."

Giles carefully walked across the room. In the room, he could see some construction material lie on the floor, a blackboard, and some school chairs, which were neatly piled against one of the walls. There was also a large couch and two or three school desks next to it. He could tell that they probably kept this place to store some school items and despite the abandoned aspect, the place seemed clean and didn't smell bad. It actually smelled intriguingly good.

He reached the door, placing his hand on the frame and slowly stepped onto the balcony. Buffy was staring in front of her with her hands resting on the banister. He stopped by her side and also placed his hands on the banister. It was cooler outside, like the typical Californian nights at this time of the year. Giles took a deep breath and could smell the pleasant aroma that came from the night-blooming jasmines that surrounded the school building. He recognised it as being the scent that he had previously smelled inside the room. He exhaled softly and fixated his eyes on the horizon. He didn't have his spectacles with him as he had left them in his office, but he didn't need them either. He mainly needed them for his studies.

They enjoyed the view, the delicate smell and the cool air that surrounded them. They were silent for a while before Buffy spoke.

"I simply love this place. I really don't know how to explain it to you, Giles, but it gives me so much peace. I sometimes climb up here at night. I like to see the lights of Sunnydale are twinkling on the horizon. I like to see the Palm trees from the top, they are usually so high and unreachable, and from here I feel that I can almost touch their leaves with my hands. Everything is so silent and this soft, sweet aroma that only comes up only at night...", she trailed off, looking at him.

He nodded and gave her a warm smile, and they focused their eyes on the horizon again. "I understand what you are saying, Buffy. It is indeed a uniquely, beautiful and peaceful place. I immensely appreciate it that you brought me with you."

They stood on the balcony, relaxed, watching the silent city and at the same time, they enjoyed each other's company. Buffy shivered due to the cool air and Giles, without thinking, pulled her closer in a protective warm embrace.

Caught by surprise, Buffy looked up to him.

"Ah, um, forgive me, Buffy", he said as he hurriedly pulled away from her. He shed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders to warm her with the wool fabric instead of his own body.

When he slightly stepped away from her, she gently reached up for his arm with her hand. "Hey, it's OK. I won't bite. I don't mind you hugging me", she smiled up to him and pulled him back to her as she turned back to face the city, leaning once more onto the banister. He placed his arms around her and rested his hands close to hers on the banister. She leaned into his warmth and he tightened his embrace.

After a moment, the only sound they could hear was each others breathing.

"Are you warm now?", he softly asked.

"Mm... yeah," she whispered back, " You?"

"I'm fine."

Their voices were low and languid.

Buffy started to play with one of the sleeves of his shirt and he quietly watched over her shoulder. She lightly caressed the palm of his hand and then started to run her finger around and over his injured knuckles before following a path down the back of his hand, tracing the tendons there. She eventually unbuttoned both of his cuffs and ran her hands up his arms under the light cotton.

Giles closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation of her caresses. He lowered his head to hers, allowing her vanilla scent to overpower the jasmine one around them.

Buffy felt his proximity and closed her eyes as well. She lightly scraped her fingernails down the length of his arms and Giles shivered reflexively.

"You cold?", she asked him. However, she knew well that his involuntarily reaction wasn't due to the cold, but she asked anyway.

Giles cleared his throat. "Mm, no. But, I rather believe that we should be going," he gently said, moving away from her as he felt his arousal starting to take place. He left the balcony, walking back into the candle lit room and Buffy followed him, closing the door behind her.

Before he could reach up and start to put out the candles, Buffy spoke. "Can we talk?", her voice was low and cracked, even despite the fact that she was certain Giles would not deny her request. Not this time, not like he had done in his office a few hours ago. Now the situation was different and it was clear to both of them.

"Yes, of course", he said as he turned back to face her.

Buffy sat on the black leather couch and motioned him to join her.

He was actually caught by surprise as the tone that carried her request was a little desperate. He would never ever deny her anything now, let alone something so genuine as this plea. He clearly suspected what the issue would be, however, he had no idea how they'd treat it. The night had been filled with a sequence of intense, sexual tension between the two of them, and these events exposed a completely new ground in their relationship. Everything had been so insanely overwhelming that Giles had completely lost his ability to rationalise the matter. This time, he would sit and talk, he would try and give his best, but he sincerely didn't know how much help his brain would offer them.

End of part 10


	11. Chapter 11: Heart to heart talk

A/N: Thanks for all the amazing lovely **reviews**! You, girls are awesome!

...and to **_MusoukaS _**for the masterpiece beta!

**_Rippertish_**

* * *

Giles made his way towards the couch and sat next to her as she removed his borrowed jacket from her shoulders and rested it over the back of the couch.

Buffy placed one leg under her and shifted to face him. "Giles, what's going on between us?", she wore a confused expression on her face and her desperate tone was even more evident now. He just wanted to protectively cradle her in his arms and give her all the answers she searched for.

"Buffy... I, I wish I could give a rather clear response to your question. I..," he broke the sentence and lowered his gaze all the way to his hands, he really missed his spectacles and the act of polishing them at these kind of moments, but Giles continued, "I won't lie to you by claiming that nothing un-unusual happened tonight. As well as I won't deny the fact that I'm so very affected by our, um, closeness. However, I'm afraid this is as far as I can go when it comes to rationalising this matter."

"Um", Buffy pensively replied.

She looked at him, intensely studying him. He looked so defenceless, staring down at his hands. Giles lifted his gaze to hers. "P-perhaps, you should go home and rest for a few hours. Tomorrow, things shall return to their normal course", he swallowed hard and looked quite expectantly to her.

She reached for one of his hands, "Do you like it when I touch you?"

Giles looked down to the point where their hands touched. He involuntarily stretched his palm flat in such manner that their palms were now flat against each other. It wasn't really a simple touch; it was, in fact, a symbol of strong connection. Both hands were firmly pressed and the skin in between was warm and intimately fused.

"I do," he replied in a husky tone of voice, "I do like it when you touch me."

Their eyes silently watched their hands together, which clearly symbolised how each of them craved for and wanted this connection.

"This is... um, weird", she said, still gazing towards their hands.

"Weird?", he asked in an equally quiet tone.

"Yeah... a nice kind of weird", she clarified.

"It is different indeed", he agreed.

Their hands started to get incredibly warm and the heat brought a clear and rhythmically throbbing motion. Confused, Buffy frowned at this new feeling.

After a moment, she lifted her opposite hand and placed two fingers over his jugular vein, resting the base of her hand on his shirt collar. "It's your heart beat," she whispered in wonderment, "I can feel it through our hands."

"It's our heart beat; mine and yours," Giles said, "they are somehow beating at the same rate."

"Weird", she repeated. However, now, he could tell that this was also a 'nice kind of weird'.

"Quite unique", he absently pointed out.

"Touch me," she requested, locking their gaze once more, "feel my heart beat."

Noticing his hesitation, she whispered, "Please."

The moment he touched her neck as well as he carefully began searching for her vein, both of their heart rates noticeable sped up. The rhythm took a while to stabilize and after it did, both smiled in awe.

Buffy shifted, slowly tucking her other leg under her and rising to sit on her heels.

"I want to taste you", she suddenly said and she felt his heart beat going all over the place in response.

Surprised by her affirmation, Giles released the pressure he had on their joined hands, causing her to lose her balance and she had to hold onto his shoulders to avoid herself from falling. He also lowered his other hand in shock.

"Buffy, I'm not sur-"

"Giles, listen to me. I'm not asking anything from you. I just need-, I mean, -want to...," she sighed nervously, "look, you don't need to do anything. Please, let me... just now, just this once."

"I, ah...", he exhaled in defeat and lowered his gaze.

Buffy grabbed one of his hands and brought it against her jugular vein for the second time. He held his hand there and she positioned her fingers on his neck as before.

She had her other hand still holding onto his shoulder for balance. He lifted his gaze and watched as she leaned into him. "Was that a yes?", she asked, mere millimetres from his lips.

His breathing was ragged and his heart beat completely frantic. He just could not believe the effect she had on him. How could she make him oscillate between the extremes of his feelings?

His hand closed over his own thigh in an iron grip manner. He was fighting the urge of stealing a taste of her himself, similar to how he had done so before on the library floor. But, this time, it was different, she had to have the upper hand, he wanted to try to give her the answers she desperately searched for. They needed desperately to find the balance or otherwise, they would go insane during this cat and mouse game.

"Taste me", he finally said as he felt her heart rate increase as well. He slowly closed his eyes and relaxed his lips in a clear gesture of surrender.

Buffy leaned in and brushed her lips against his. It was tentative and slow. She felt his skin warm and soft against hers. She watched him as he kept his eyes closed, but noticed how they twitched at the contact. She finally closed her own eyes and tenderly kissed his lips. She lingered there and bathed in the sensation. He did not react, but the feeling of his full and relaxed lips were still surprisingly overwhelming to her.

They breathed over each others skin, partially through their nose and partially through their mouths. Buffy brought the tip of her tongue to his mouth to taste from the small opening there. He tasted slightly salty. She was very much aware of how every single, little touch of hers was eliciting an involuntary reaction from his body. His breathing was uneven and so was his pulse. She knew well from what she'd learned from tonight's events that he was certainly using all of his will power in order to act passively towards her at this moment.

Buffy brought his lower lip into her mouth and tasted it. On her way to release his lip, she held into some of his skin in there and bit down on it. Her jaw was closing tighter and the pain started to register in Giles' brain. He opened his eyes and met hers, both equally wide open. As their gaze locked, she bit even harder onto his lips and his eyes watered.

"Don't!", he breathed out, but it seemed too late and he felt his skin breaking under her teeth.

She pulled away just only enough to watch how the drops of blood started to break free from the small cut on his lower lip. She watched it transfixed and he watched her motionless.

"There wasn't any blood on my shoulders", she whispered, still watching the dark-red liquid as it ran slowly down his lip.

"Buffy, that was only -"

"Imagination, I know", she broke his sentence off and completed it.

The tiny stream of blood now reached his chin. "Did you like the taste of it, though, of my blood?", she asked him.

He didn't know what to say. To him, in his imagination, she tasted marvellous, skin, blood and bones. Figuratively saying of course, but that wasn't the point anymore.

She didn't wait for his answer and reached for his mouth again with her own, sweeping some of his blood into his mouth with her tongue. He eagerly opened his mouth to her and she fully and properly kissed him now.

At the exact instant that he felt the metallic taste of blood, Giles' mind was brought back to his earlier fantasy. The moment during, in his imagination, he had bitten her shoulder and trigged her orgasm, it being followed by his own. But now, she was here, this Buffy was real and at his reach. Now he knew exactly what her intentions on hurting him were; she wanted to snap him out of his passivity and it worked damn well.

He kissed her back and they shared the same taste - the liquid that all vampires craved for was mingled in their saliva and was driving their kiss into an extreme passionate ground.

Her hands held tightly onto his hair, holding his face near hers. His body shifted and he also had one hand at the back of her head, fingers digging into her still-humid, blonde strands while the other hand was on her lower back to pull her closer towards him.

Their faces swayed from side to side in order to fully taste each other while sounds of pleasure escaped their mouths.

Giles leaned backwards towards the couch's arm and brought her body tight against his without breaking their kiss. He had her in his arms and his hands roamed all over her body with fuelled desire.

When his back finally reached the couch's arm, that part of the furniture's structure broke down and he quickly had to straighten his body and hers to avoid falling down onto the floor. The kiss was abruptly broken off and the moment was completely ruined.

"Bloody hell," he said, repositioning himself on the couch and helping Buffy to do the same before he asked her, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied and laughed softly, "I guess we now know why this sofa is up here."

"Indeed", he embarrassed acknowledged and rubbed the back of his head.

Buffy brought her arms up and enlaced them around his neck, bringing him to her once more.

However, Giles had no intention of resuming their kiss. He reached for her hands and removed them from his neck, bringing them down and holding them still. "Buffy, we shouldn't act on the heat of the moment."

Buffy removed her hands from his grasp, "Giles, I trusted you and I didn't hold anything back. I've showed myself to you as I haven't done so to anyone else. Do you know what I mean?"

He looked blankly at her and waited for her to elaborate it further.

"It's still surprising to me when my brain thinks it through. What we did at the pool was way more intimate than my... my single night with... Angel. In terms of surrender, I mean."

Giles' widened his eyes in astonishment.

"But it's nothing surprising at all when I consult my heart. It might sound a bit tacky, I know," she said with a ruffled smile, "but hey, it's us! And for a long time, there has been no secret of how much I trust you. You are the person that I trust most in this entire universe, with my own life, actually." She chuckled bitterly at the literal meaning of the words. She continued seriously, "So, when I put the cards on the table, it's so clear to me that we should be doing this. It's just you and me in here."

"Oh my God," she suddenly said, shocked, and covered her mouth as she started to blush in huge embarrassment, "Unless.., it's me, isn't it? You don't want to... to... have sex with me. Because I'm too inexperienced and..."

He rushed to reassure her. "Shhh, don't you say these insanities. Of course it's none of these, Buffy. I would be more than pleased in guiding you, teaching you every single step, which I honestly believe there is no need for. You are a naturally passionate young woman. You know very well what to do to a man to make him lose his composure. However, you are entirely right about one thing, I shall never merely _'have sex_' with you as you well pointed out. If I surrendered my body one day and accepted yours, it has to be in an intense and passionate love making. Because," he abruptly stopped his sentence, preventing himself from saying the next few words. Those words, the most meaningful ones. Those most sacred three words of '_I love you_' seemed to be stuck in his throat, not wanting to permanently harm their relationship, not wanting to scare her away or, selfishly, not wanting to harm his own heart.

She looked away from him, sad from his denial towards her. "I love you", she quietly confessed; it was a sad and emotional whisper. Her eyes were filled with tears and she looked back at him, battling to keep the tears from falling as her lips tightened in a horizontal line. "I don't know how it happened, I swear, I didn't see it coming," one tear slowly slipped down her face, "but I've fallen in love with you, Giles."

Now, she had given up from fighting and tears freely trailed down her face. Giles' heart broke and he drew her into a loving embrace, her face buried into his chest, wetting his shirt.

"What's wrong with me and older men", she joked in an attempt to recompose herself and lighten up the moment.

Giles pulled away to gaze at her. Cupping her face, he erased her tears with his thumbs. He moved his mouth very slowly towards hers, giving her plenty of time to pull away. She didn't, and his lips touched hers, drying the tears that were still there. His lips were warm and languid.

"Have you taken pity on me?", she asked with watery eyes.

"Perhaps", he said between placing kisses on her jaw before trailing down to her neck, eliciting a moan from her.

"Pity is not good", she faintly whispered, already losing herself in his caresses.

"It's definitely not," he gently bit on her neck, "does it trouble you?"

She moaned again. "If I can have you only for tonight, even if for pity, I will make sure I'll never forget it."

"What if I say that it's not pity what I feel for you now, that I'm also in love with you?"

"Mmm?", she manage to utter between moans.

"That I've been in love with you for quite a while, that I've never had my heart so taken by a woman before, that I've been repressing these feelings for what seemed like an eternity, that I never thought you would be touching me, wooow!", Giles interrupted his love speech with a sudden squeal as Buffy squeezed his butt.

"Giles, a little less talk and more action here", she teased.

He giggled, his delicious trade mark giggles and Buffy followed.

"I love you", he said, gazing now seriously into her eyes whilst gently caressing her soft hair.

"I love you too", she smiled brightly, displaying her love and at the same time, she mirrored his' in her eyes.

"Now, Miss. Summers, what were your orders again? Something regarding more action?", he sensually asked her as he started to run his hands up her arms and lowered his mouth to hers again in an open-mouthed kiss.

End of Part 11 of 12


	12. Chapter 12: Love Making

A/N: **Final chapter**, folks. Buckle up and I hope you enjoy the ride.

I'd like to especially thank all the amazing and lovely **reviews**! Thanks so much for taking your time to write such nice words! You, girls are awesome!

...and to _**MusoukaS **_for the always so kind and great beta!

_**

* * *

**_

Their kiss had a different taste now. It seemed somewhat sweeter as it carried all the love they shared. They were finally calling for a ceasefire on their insane game of tonight. To imagine that they owed this happiness to the Band Candy, more particularly to Ethan and the Mayor, was immensely ironic.

From the moment when Ripper showed some sort of attraction towards Buffy, which later incited Buffy's revenge with her animal mating, then to the moment when they were simply Buffy Summers and Rupert Giles, discovering each other and how their Slayer-Watcher bond grew from trust and respect to trust, desire, love and even more respect. She knew more about him now and it was as if a mask had being removed from the stiff British man who she so intimately touched now. He also was more aware of her, how she had matured and how honest her feelings were towards him.

Their destiny had been chosen and imposed on them. They had been united to perform their heavy responsibility, to save the world on a daily basis. No permission was asked from them, their burden wasn't an option.

On the other hand, their recently discovered love for one another was entirely their choice, there was no demand nor obligation. There were, however, some silent promises of happiness and eternal love between them, the usual kind of promises that tend to rise each time a couple in love hold hands, share a kiss or make love.

Giles and Buffy shared a kiss that was growing from tender and warm into passionate and searing. Both broke the kiss and let their foreheads rest against each others. Their breath was short and quick.

"Buffy, Luv, we should be going now," he swallowed hard and caressed her cheek with his hand, "the night has been very intense and I'm afraid I'm not being able to control my instincts anymore."

"So, don't", she requested.

"Buffy, I," he blushed and was unsure how he could exactly say what he needed to say, but at this point, there was no room for embarrassment and he managed to continue, "I don't have, um, protection with me right now."

Buffy blushed even more fiercely and retrieved a blue foil pack from the back pocket of her skirt and handed it to him.

He was completely startled and she decided to offer her explanations beforehand, "I, I've got it from one of the guys' locker in the changing room earlier on. I... please, don't judge me... The locker was open and it was there, and we... there was this _thing_ going on between us... I just, I just thought that... maybe... sorry."

"Buffy," he said as he caressed her arms gently, "there is nothing to feel sorry about, I understand. I feel rather flattered, actually." He chuckled. "However, I would still immensely regret it if we had our first night of love on this wonky couch, you deserve far better."

"But Giles, I want it to be here, at the school, it's where everything started. This place is not so bad... We've got a whole, empty building under us for at least a few hours and we've even got candles," she smiled to him, kissing his lips ever so briefly.

He playfully rolled his eyes, "I know, this is your special place..."

"Hey! Do you prefer going back to the swimming pool?", she teased.

"At least there would be no sweating", he bit back matter-of-factly.

"Come here," he said, gently pulling her up from the couch with him, "I believe there's something we could arrange."

He retrieved his jacket from the back of the couch and placed it flatly opened on the wooden floor at the centre of the room. He knelt down and helped her to sit on his jacket. He sat by her side and both stretched their legs parallel to each others' and used their arms to support their upper bodies over the thick and surprisingly rather comfortable lining of his tweed garment. He noticed with some relief that the floor was spotlessly clean for his jacket's sake.

"I like your idea", Buffy gave him an approving smile.

"Isn't the floor too hard for you?", he asked.

"Nope, it's _kinda_ perfect," she reassured him, "especially considering that we've been playing around on the floor a lot lately".

They laughed at that, remembering the scenes that she was referring to; on the library's and on his office's floor.

Giles glanced around them, "This is indeed an adorable place."

He admired the soft shadows, produced by the candle flames, playing on the walls. He smiled and looked back at her, his eyes focusing deep into hers. "And I aim to make it even more special for you, for both of us," he finished, cupping her cheek as he brought his face to her and slowly kissed her mouth.

He leaned his body over hers as both lowered their upper bodies to the ground. He continued kissing her and started to run his hand over her torso, feeling all her nicely-shaped curves underneath the touch of his hand. Giles trailed his mouth down to her neck. He nuzzled her skin, "God, you smell divine." She moaned and he kissed her neck, making his way to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe and whispered hoarsely, "Your skin feels like silk." The sentence came out as his warm hand had started to climb up her body underneath the fabric of her top, making Buffy shiver at the sensation.

When his hand grazed her breast, she gasped and her body tensed up. She grew distressed and he immediately noticed it. He pulled his hand away and searched for her eyes, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just, I'm a little nervous, that's all. I'm not sure what to do and I'm afraid of disappointing you. You know, your fantasies, they were pretty hot. I guess I'm a bit of a _slow motion _amateur at this. But please, don't stop, I want it, a lot", she gave him a shy smile.

"Luv, there is no rush, we are making love; it's about loving each other. There shan't be any sort of animal mating, let alone I'd position myself behind you. Not now, no. We will certainly have plenty of time to experience, explore and, most importantly, learn together later", he calmed her down as he caressed her cheek.

"For now," he said, gently bringing her on top of him to straddle his lap, "I'd like you to set the pace here and do whatever you feel comfortable with. There is no obligation and you can stop at any time. My only desire is for you to relax and enjoy our time together, as much as I'm doing."

She leaned down and kissed him, "You are amazing, you know that?"

"Mm," came a muffled sound from him when she kissed him again, preventing him from uttering any kind of witty answer.

Sitting back up, Buffy slipped her hands from his neck down to his chest. She let her hands run freely over the thin fabric. Giles held her softly while she advanced in her explorations. Buffy lifted her body off of his slightly and carefully pulled his shirt tail out of his trousers. She ran her hands on and up the length of his shirt and played with one of the buttons. She lowered her hips back down, slowly grinding herself against his hardness and watched as Giles gasped and his hands gripped her thighs.

Buffy started to unbutton his shirt and his breath became uneven. She finished her task and ran her hands on his bare skin, starting from his stomach to all the way up his shoulders, opening the shirt and exposing his chest to her for the second time that night. However, now, she was allowed to stare and touch him. And so she did, watching as her fingers trailed through the soft hair there. It had a nice and relaxing feeling to it.

She bent down and blew over his chest. He chuckled at that and goose bumps formed on his skin. She lowered her mouth and kissed the spot. She inhaled deeply, "You, too, smell nice."

"I've just had a shower," he pointed out absently.

"I know," she replied playfully, bringing her face up to nuzzle into his neck, "I was there."

He moaned in pleasure, "Mm, were you?"

"Yeah," and she continued her ministrations, "I've seen what you've done."

"Mm, and did you like it?"

"You bet your cute, little butt I did"

"Mm, cute, is it?"

She slipped her hand under his bum and gave it a sensual, long squeeze. "I'm just making sure," she whispered into his ear, making him shiver in complete pleasure.

He passionately ran his hands up her back, "Christ, Buffy, take your top off for me. I'd love to see you again."

"I thought that I was the one supposed to set the pace here," she teased before sitting up straight and slowly removing her top.

He gazed intensely at her newly exposed skin, "Good Lord! I'd almost lost my mind when you stripped in front of me at the pool".

He brought his hands up and ran them over her slim torso. She took a deep breath and straightened her body even more as she felt the pleasure his touch was bringing to her. She held both of his hands in hers and brought them to her breasts, encouraging him to touch her there. He cupped and caressed them through the black, lacy fabric. They both moaned at the sensation of sharing such an intimate touch.

Giles' hands were skilled at all times and they did not disappoint on this particular occasion and Buffy felt herself becoming even more aroused. She leaned down and kissed him passionately before standing up and removing her shoes and skirt. He watched her movements with his breath caught in his throat.

"You are magnificent", he complemented.

"Really?", she asked a bit self unconscious as she returned to her previous position. Without the skirt, she could straddle him easier.

"Um-huh", he affirmed as he slowly ran his eyes and hands from her thighs up to her torso. He caressed her abs with desire, "How I wish to feel you all over with my mouth".

"With your tongue, like Ripper did to my neck?", she dared to probe.

He chuckled with a hint of mischief, but said nothing.

Buffy reached down for his belt and ran a hand over its leather surface before touching the buckle. He stopped his actions and watched her expectantly as she undid his belt. She also undid the button of his trousers, noticing how restraining the fabric was over his erect member. Giles heaved an unconscious sigh of relief when Buffy lowered the zipper down.

She could see his underwear and noticed the bulge in there, the clear shape of his manhood. She couldn't resist and she ran her fingers lightly over the cotton material, in similar way she had seen him doing in the shower. Giles closed his eyes and basked in that feeling.

Buffy rolled to her side, getting off of him, "Do you mind taking your trousers off for me? I mean, you seem to like to keep them on for some reason."

He removed his shoes, socks and trousers without the need of getting up. "No, no reason", his voice huskily came out with some difficult. He seemed lost in desire and lost of words.

Buffy straddled him again and wiggled her body down onto his so that she could run her hands over his nice thighs. Her hands were light against his legs' hair, running up and down. The heat of his body radiating to her palms.

"No," she said, "not skinny at all."

He simply grinned, looking up to the ceiling as he appreciated her caresses.

She bent down, placing a trail of kisses on his thighs and Giles quietly groaned. She positioned her upper body straight up again and ran firm hands up the side of his thighs, underwear and flanks. Her hands crept downwards and her fingers ran sensuously over the waistband.

Giles raised his head from the floor and brought one of his hands to rest under it. He looked at her now, his eyes already darker with desire. She gazed into them and hooked her fingers into his waistband. She applied a little pressure to remove it and he lifted his pelvis up from the floor as a silent encouragement. She carefully pulled the material down his legs and placed it over his previously discarded trousers. The act made him shiver, but he kept himself still as he watched her movements.

Resuming her ministrations, Buffy's hands touched his abs before following the path of hair downwards. Her fingers grazed the head of his member, causing him to hiss. She caressed down its shaft, feeling the veins she had seen before in the shower.

Her actions were slow and gentle while Giles' hands were expertly making feather-light patterns on her thighs.

She alternated her gaze between his face and her hands. As much as his body fascinated her, his facial expressions translated all the pleasure and desire he was feeling at that moment. They were all new expressions she never imagined to see on him, at least, not before tonight.

She wrapped one hand around his shaft and gave it a firm squeeze, feeling the iron hardness of it. Giles groaned louder this time and gripped both of her thighs. He seemed to unconsciously apply extreme force on his hands' grip and she could feel how strong and hungry for her he was. His face was also a dead give away to how far gone he was.

She stroked his shaft once, then twice, watching as the sensitive, thin skin slid up and down, "Am I doing it right?"

"Fuck, yes!", he hissed.

"Geez, what a dirty mouth", she teased, pausing her actions.

He grunted and bucked his hips up in search of more friction.

She placed her opposite hand over his hips and pressed it down, holding it firm to the ground. She kept both of her hands immobile. He growled restless and she just watched him with a hint of defeating eyes.

"You are taking pleasure in this," he looked bewildered at her, "having control over me." The words came out from him between gritted teeth and short pants.

Buffy was amazed at how he could bring those feelings into her. Their cat and mouse sexual game seemed to be running deeper into them; two strong people fighting and taking turns in overpowering each other and drowning in deep pleasure while doing so. She was duelling with the beast within him that she never wished to tame, she concluded.

"I am," she muttered, lowering her gaze. "But, it's not what I want now. Sorry, I, I kinda lost myself." She flashed an apologetic look at him.

Giles had already everything clear in his mind; she didn't need to elaborate further. "That's alright, Luv. Shall we take it easier then?"

She smiled brightly at him, "Yeah, easy is good."

"Why don't you lay down by my side and allow me to worship you for a little while?", he suggested.

"Mm-huh", she said promptly as she took her position next to him, laying her back flat on his jacket.

He shifted to give her space and turned to her, lifting his upper body up to watch her better. "You are very saucy, I tell you", he playfully said, smiling lovingly down at her.

He kissed her deeply and gently caressed her arms and neck between uttering sweet yet sensuous complements about her body. He ran his fingers over the skin at the rim of her bra. He slowly lowered the straps from her shoulders. Her breathing was becoming ragged and he bent his head to her breasts, blowing warm air on the edge of the fabric. He kissed there and suddenly undid the front clasp of her bra. "Alright?", he hoarsely asked, not letting his mouth break contact with her skin.

"Yeah", she breathed out and he let her bra fall open.

He kissed her mouth again as he removed her bra from her arms and discarded it. His mouth made its way to her neck and, at the same time, his hand warmly cupped her breast. He caressed the soft and sensitive skin, bare now. Buffy was overloading in sensation, his kisses and his expert hand over her breast were making her drench in arousal. She moaned louder and arched her body into his touch.

He reached her ear and whispered hoarsely, "You are mine".

He ran his hand down her body and, without further warning, touched her through her black knickers. They gasped together. "Incredibly wet, Christ", he managed to somehow voice it in astonishment.

"Remove them for me, Luv."

She shifted and removed her knickers before lying back onto his jacket.

His mouth found her ear again, "I love it when you show me how willing you are".

He ran his hand across the inside of her thighs and she eagerly spread her legs apart. He groaned at this subsequent gesture of willingness.

He touched her bare now. It was a wonderful sensation. It felt warm and damp, meaning a physiological invitation to their union. He told her that and whispered more words into her ear that made her shiver.

Buffy's moans and gasps were becoming more frequent and every little sound that escaped her mouth fed his desire. After running a gentle finger through her folds for a while, spreading the moisture in there, his finger found her core. He entered her slowly and she gasped and closed her eyes, bringing her head backwards.

He held his finger there and kissed her breasts softly. He ran his open mouth over the hard peaks and flicked his tongue ever so gently as he knew the area was extremely sensitive now.

He started on a slow in and out movement of his finger; long movements. "I am yours", she whimpered, breaking up her sentence a few times to pant.

Her surrender was his undoing and he changed his position to kneel between her legs. He lowered his mouth to her and she shivered sharply at the moment he started to taste her juice. She opened her eyes to watch him. No one had ever tasted her there.

He found her clitoris and flicked his tongue over it at the same time his finger slid easer into her again. Buffy watched him as much as she could until the pleasure took control of her body and she threw her head back, tightly shutting her eyes close.

She took a deep breath to manage to speak, "Giles, please. Don't..."

He slowed down his actions and gradually retrieved his finger from inside of her. He cleaned his mouth and finger on his shirt.

He came to rest by her side again and lovingly caressed her arm.

Buffy turned her face to him, gazing with dazzled eyes, "I want you inside me".

"I will," he smiled, "but I want you to be in control of it, on top of me, taking me in. Does this feel fair to you?"

"I don't know if _fair_ is the correct word... _dreamy_ is more of a good one", she reciprocated his smile.

He lay on his back again and she climbed on top of him. He reached for the blue foil pack. "Naughty!", he charmingly teased in his adorable English accent and handed it to her.

She smirked mischievously at him. She took the pack with both hands and carefully opened it before removing the condom from inside. She held his erect member with one hand and used the other to roll the clear latex material down its length.

Buffy bent down and kissed him passionately, their tongues translating all anticipation and desire. They eagerly tasted each other and she could feel the unfamiliar taste of her own juice. This kiss was the most erotic one they'd shared and with that, she held his cock and positioned it at her centre, its sheathed head grazing her entrance. Their eyes locked and she lowered her body down onto his. She took him slowly and in tortuous, inch by inch.

She didn't feel the pain she'd expected to feel and he could sense this with relief. He relaxed and gave himself over to the sensation of her strongly surrounding him. There was no need to point out that this feeling was way more superb than it had being in his imagination.

Buffy positioned her palms flat on his chest and started to move her hips, at first, rocking her pelvis back and forth. Giles hissed and rested his hands over her hips. Buffy moved at pure instinct, feeling how he filled her entirely. She made circle movements with her pelvis and he moaned in a way she hadn't heard before.

Buffy started to rise and slowly fall along the length of his shaft. Giles held her hands firm to his chest, helping her balance while both uttered pleasure sounds.

"Come down and give me a kiss", he requested.

However, at the instant she started to bend down, she felt that the pressure of her clitoris on his body combined with the vibration produced by their movements brought an incredible intense sensation. She gasped sharply and completely forgot about the kiss request by him. He smirked at noticing that his original, hidden wish had been fulfilled.

Buffy kept herself in a position that she had her clit pressed and started to ride him again. After a while, her movements became more intense and he started to meet her strokes, bucking his hips up. They were now acting completely on their instincts and their pace became frantic. The rhythm was disordered and wild.

Giles gripped her hips, urging her moves.

"Giles?", she breathed out as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Let yourself go", he panted huskily.

"Giles! God, oh! God, Giles!" she exclaimed and a moment later, she was crying her release out loud.

He felt her walls convulsing around him, squeezing him even tighter. He held her hips still and at a certain distance and pumped from under her. He tilted his pelvis and hit her extra sensitive spot inside her canal. Buffy's eyes went wide open due to the shot of ecstasy that cursed though her.

Her beautiful, yet extremely erotic surrender combined with the maddening friction over his sensitive sheathed skin made it impossible to delay his orgasm anymore. He finally came with a shout of her name, just like he had described in his fantasy.

He was so lost in his own mind-blowing sensation that he barely registered that she came for the second time.

Buffy lowered her body on him, completely spent and sated.

They could feel each others' body slightly trembling as the aftermath of their love making caught up with them. She rested her head on his neck.

It took a while for their breathing return to normal.

She slowly removed herself from him and he took care of the condom, removing and carefully discarding it.

He was covered in clean sweat and his hair was adorably tussled. She played a little with his hair before he turned her on her side and cuddled her from behind for a brief, well-deserved rest.

"I love you", he whispered, playing and caressing her fingers as he held her in his arms.

"I love you more", she said happily.

"I doubt it", he chuckled and lightly bit her shoulder.

"Well... I'm just gonna have to prove it to you after school tomorrow."

He nuzzled into her neck, "Mm, it sounds rather promising".

"Yeah, like... on the library floor, in your office, in the shower, in the pool..."

"Hm?", he asked with startled wide-opened eyes.

THE END

* * *

_A/N: Hi! I hope__ you enjoyed the fic. Please drop me a line, PM or Review, I always like to hear from you.  
_

_I'm already working on a **new B/G fanfic** and I hope to post it soon. Keep tuned folks if you like my writing even a little, tiny bit. ;) hihihi_

_Rippertish_


End file.
